The Indian Bride
by twilight85fan
Summary: Paul had waited a long time for his other half while watching all other wolves carry on with their lives. And finally when it happens, his life, his future literally falls into his lap! But will everything be easy from then onwards or will karma catch up with Paul and ruin his plans for a happy future.
1. Chapter 1

The Indian Bride

Chapter 1:

"Stop with the pining man. It's getting old.'' Jared loved his best pal but the constant pining was getting on his nerves.

Paul had imprinted after a long time and after most of the pack had. It was no secret that he had wanted to find his mate. As most of the pack imprinted somewhere Paul lost hopes that he would imprint. He was after all the hot head and manwhore as the pack and most of his acquaintances knew him. He thought the spirits didn't think him worthy of an imprint since most pack mates and elders thought of imprints as a gift to the wolves.

He had watched for a long time from the sidelines as his brothers met their better halves and wooed them, spend time with them and ultimately settled down with them. He watched as the pack tried to unsuccessfully wait for all the pack mates to be imprinted before they started their families but it didn't happen. Although they did delay for the longest period possible. Sam and Emily being the first to get pregnant and now they had a chubby 2 year old boy Levi and by the way they were going at it, it won't be long before they had another cub.

Paul had ached for this for a long time and now when it had happened...well let's just say it wasn't exactly how he had imagined it. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim were going for a double date when they decided to invite Paul along. They were always doing that because they didn't want their brother to feel left out and since Paul had secluded himself a little and wasn't exactly going out too much they convinced him that staying indoors was definitely the wrong way to hope for an imprint.

What they didn't realize was that these outings had the opposite effect on him. Instead of perking up he felt even more desperate as he watched Sam and Jared interact with their wives and each time he still sat alone or staring discretely at the women around him in hopes of imprinting. But then one day his imprint, his future literally landed in his lap!

They were all at a fancy restaurant, eating, talking and generally having a nice time when Paul had just finished his meal and was relaxing back in his chair when a petite short haired brunette landed in his lap. She had been shoved playfully by the girl accompanying her and had landed sideways in his lap.

The moment her dark brown eyes met his own, he was lost. The description that he had seen in his brothers minds didn't do justice to the feeling of utter bliss that he felt. The fireworks, the feeling of losing connection to everything he held dear, of being shattered completely only to be put together by strong, magical bond that he now shared with the small, slender brown eyed girl in his arms. He was so lost that he could only stare as she appeared to be flustered and apologized before being dragged by the same girl who had pushed her, in the other direction. Only when he realized that she was walking away from him that he reacted by growling and trying to move towards her but Sam and Jared anticipating this move quickly got a strong hold on him and dragged him outside leaving Kim and Emily to quickly settle the bill before following them.

He growled and pushed, pulled and punched but his brothers knew better than to let him go. Sam ultimately had to alpha order him to calm down and he forcibly did. And then he ran off into the woods shredding his clothes. Sam wanted to go after him but Jared decided that Paul may not appreciate any more orders and they may not be effective either since an imprint was involved, Paul's no less.

Everybody knew Paul was more in touch with his wolf than any of the others and over time he had allowed his wolf to take over him at times when the loneliness got too much for him. That made the wolf even stronger and Paul too had gotten bigger and more muscled after one such escapade where he had gone wolf for a whole month living in the wild and not really communicating with the pack wanting, needing the isolation and not having to hear happy and sappy thoughts about others lives.

And so Jared took off after his best friend while Sam took the ladies back to the truck and drove home.

Jared wolfed out too and located Paul soon enough. Paul had just lashed out at Colin and Brady asking them to phase out and leave him alone when they had tried to congratulate him on the imprint. Jared caught upto him and playfully nudged his head onto Paul's. Although angsty and upset Paul could not find it in himself to get mad at Jared after all he was the only one who completely understood his friend and even vowed not to have kids until Paul did so their kids could grow up together like they had.

Paul's thoughts were jumbled. He didn't really know what to think. Yes he had finally imprinted but he didn't even talk to her. How was he going to last when he had nothing to latch onto. Jared nudged him again and tried to communicate his feelings of joy and celebration and how Paul should just celebrate today and they would sort out things soon. They always did. Jared played in his mind how they could go back to Seattle over the weekend and try to locate her. They would cover all of Seattle and look in every nook and corner until they found her he promised.

Paul felt a little better seeing how Jared was willing to do this for him but he could already feel the pull of the imprint and it was begging him to return to_ her_. To feel her in his arms again, to smell her , to keep her close and never let go. He couldn't understand how the alpha command worked on him at that time. He gathered that his wolf would have sensed that he was not really in a condition to actually have a decent conversation with her at that point of time. And the last thing he wanted was to scare her away. He had waited too long for this he was _not_ going to screw this up. No. He would be the perfect gentleman. He would be what she needed him to be, Wasn't that the whole point of having an imprint? Being what they needed you to be not what they wanted but what they needed.

But who was he kidding. The feel of her skin against his however brief had enchanted him, addicted him. The briefness only heightening his desire to feel her against him again. Her eyes... the brown orbs entranced him. The laughter, mirth he saw in them called out to him. The more he thought about his imprint and their short meeting, if you could even call it that, had him on the edge and throughout the week he kept repeating their encounter endless times in his mind. His wolf anxious to meet their mate again. To see that she was safe after all she was tiny, so vulnerable to the harsh world. His wolf seethed at the thought of harm coming her way. No. He _would_ keep her safe always and forever. NO harm would come to her.

And with these thoughts he was left alone to patrol or rather to run off his frustrations. No other pack member was ready to face the wrath of Paul when they so much as thought about his girl. _His girl. _Nobody elses. Only his to love and protect.

Now he was left once again in the company of his bestie who was probably the only one who was willing to share mind space with him. He got Paul's attention saying that they should turn in for the night cause tomorrow was Friday and at night they would be heading off to Seattle once again to search for is girl. Jared would rather wait till Saturday morning but he knew that was not going to happen what with Paul already clawing his fur out. And so they parted for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hey! Thanks to Ksenia50903 and meganshopsalot for adding my story to your favourites list. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The next morning was hell for Paul. He couldn't focus on work. Sam, Paul and Brady worked in a construction company co owned by Sam and Paul. He kept fidgeting and scowling. Sometimes he'd get all dopey eyed and Sam would know that he was now in lalaland doing God knows what with his imprint. Actually knowing Paul he did know what they were doing in his dream but nobody would want to venture there. Sam shuddered with that thought.

Finally the day ended and Brady was left to finish up paper work and close shop while Sam and Paul left for home. Well Sam left for home while Paul waited on Jared to come and for them to drive to Seattle.

"Dreaming about me?" Jared teased Paul while the latter leaned against Brady's truck.

"You wish" replied Paul with a smirk. He was apparently in a good mood.

They got in Jared's truck and drove off to their quest to find Paul's girl. The ride was comfortable yet slightly tense as both wondered where to start and what would happen once they did locate her.

"We could just go back to that restaurant, maybe it is a weekend thing she does with her family or something." Jared suggested.

"Yeah we could try that. We probably need to check out all the popular hangouts of the young kids since it's the weekend." Paul said.

Jared barked out a laugh before turning to him and saying," What's up bud? Feeling old already?"

Paul simply rolled his eyes and replied," You know what I mean. She looked young. Like a college student or something. Maybe even younger. She was so tiny."

Jared smiled as his friend got the dopey eyed look again. He was whipped and he didn't even know her name. But it was good to see this side of Paul. He never really allowed his softer side to come out in the open. Jared was lucky enough to witness it at times but Paul was a closed off person. He liked to keep his privacy intact as much as he could with the shared mind space anyways. Jared marveled at how good his friend had actually gotten at keeping his mind closed off when he wanted to. Over time Paul did learn to control his thoughts. But one thing remained the same. His temper. And you just never messed with an angry Paul. Hell you just never messed with Paul. His whole personality screamed raw power and his height and muscles only helped him in intimidating people. Even the wolves didn't want to get on his bad side.

They reached the restaurant in record time. Paul almost tearing the door off in his hurry to get to in the building. Jared followed close behind.

As soon as he reached the table where he had met her he inhaled deeply, trying to get a whiff of her scent but not finding it. His wolf grew anxious. She wasn't here. He growled. The waitress who had just approached what seemed to her to be man candy jumped slightly at the unexpected noise.

Jared put a hand on his shoulder to remind him to stay calm.

"She's not here." Paul growled out.

"Don't worry. We can ask around if anybody has seen her or know of her." Jared tried to soothe his friend who looked ready to rip apart the restaurant.

They asked around but didn't really get any information. Jared was not surprised. I mean it's not like they had her name or picture to show them and ask if she had made any reservations but he knew that to keep Paul calm they had to leave no stone unturned.

They quickly left and drove to their next destination or destinations. They tried every club, restaurant, cafe, mall but to no avail. When the Jared's phone rang and it read one a.m., he knew it was time to cut short their search.

"Hey babe!" he said as he answered Kim's call. "No, we didn't. But there's so much to cover. I mean Seattle is not small like La Push and anyways now she wouldn't be out in the city. She would probably be tucked in her bed for the night." Jared added for Paul's benefit trying to ease his friend into thinking that she was OK and he too could rest.

Paul of course knew that she was safe. He hadn't felt any extraordinary emotion apart from the slight anxiousness all the time which he attributed to the fact that he had not seen his imprint for more than a week.

Paul sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew it was time to call it a night. His friend had been extremely patient and he knew that he too must be feeling the need to be back to his imprint. Paul knew that feeling too well in too short a time.

They returned back and after dropping Paul home Jared went to his own.

Paul turned in for the night with a promise to himself to search better and cover even more areas tomorrow.

AU: Hi again! I'd love to hear from you. Any ideas about what you want in the story or what you particularly like. I do have an idea about where I want this story to go but ideas are welcome. Also, I'd like to know if you'd like me to pair up Jacob with Renesmee in my story or an oc. The story will solely be focused on Paul and my OC but the pack will make brief appearances. So be sure to let me know! J


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to SOAFan26, ashK121, LisaLisa3232, lilmarie, ChibiCheshire and Pocketcage for adding my story to your favorites and follows! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

The next morning Paul got up feeling slightly at ease. He frowned. He wasn't feeling as wound up as he had been before. He panicked slightly wondering if it was possible for an imprint to diminish if they didn't act on it immediately. He_ knew_ he shouldn't have allowed them to talk him into waiting a week and calming down before going after his imprint. Now look what's happening, he thought miserably.

He quickly showered and dressed before rushing off to find Sam. It was still early he'd catch him at home before he left for work. He got in his truck and sped off.

When he got to Sam's house he quickly parked and all but ran inside yanking the door open and catching the scent of unfamiliar people while doing do. He frowned in confusion. Since when did Sam entertain guests this early in the morning? He did not catch the scent of any of pack. Just the usual scent of food from Emily's kitchen and eww... was that poop smell he thought while wrinkling his nose. Yeah, it's not great to have sensitive senses all the time.

Emily took in his sudden appearance and that of her startled guest. She rushed out the kitchen to greet him.

"Morning Paul! How are you today?" Emily asked with a bright smile. She was happy he finally found the one.

"I'm good Emily, sorry I didn't know you were having guests over or I would have called first," he said feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh no! It's quite all right! Mrs Gupta was just inviting us all over to her granddaughter's first party." Emily beamed at the smaller, slightly pudgy woman seated in the dining area.

Gupta..hmm haven't heard that one before, Paul thought just as Emily caught his confused look and clarified," Mrs. Gupta's husband owns that store in Forks where I get some of my finest spices and basmati rice from!"

Paul looked at Emily's excited face, rolling his eyes. Talking about food always got her excited Paul thought even though she doesn't really eat that much.

"Hey Emily! I think he just pooped in his diaper!" a new voice called from Levi's room just as Paul was about to ask for Sam even though he couldn't smell him there. But the voice made his heart miss a beat and then beat faster, his breathe hitched a little and his skin tingled. Oh yes! He had heard that voice before! His widened eyes looked at the entrance of Levi's room just as his angel emerged carrying Levi.

His breathe stopped then. He literally couldn't breathe as he took in the girl who haunted his dreams and reality. His eyes raked over her tiny form. She couldn't be more than five two, five three. She was slim but seemed toned and strong. She wasn't skinny and had a supple bosom he thought as he took in her beige trousers and pale yellow shirt and white cardigan.

And then she looked at _him_ and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Millie couldn't believe it! The guy who she had met for not more than 2 minutes, who had invaded her dreams and thoughts and left her feeling lost was standing right in front of her.

She had been out with her cousin Preety and her boyfriend celebrating her graduation when she had fallen straight into him when Preety had pushed her lightly. Well not so lightly since she did fall into the guys lap! But she had never been more grateful for falling.

His eyes had pierced her soul with their intense gaze. His arms so strong as he has held her in them, locked around her as if he wouldn't let her go. His lap! The perfect size for her to fit in. She couldn't help but remember how lost yet content she had felt for the briefest of moments before her cousin had literally dragged her away from him.

She had a miserable week since then, always feeling on the edge and anxious. Getting that horrible feeling as if she had forgotten something important but couldn't remember what. She had attributed it to the fact that she had just graduated and was anxious to start the next chapter of her life.

She was keen on looking for a job in Seattle itself but her parents had called her asking her to return to Forks and join them just like her siblings so they could all celebrate the birth of her niece. Celebrating graduation was not big in their culture. So it didn't bother her when they talked about celebrating her sister's daughter's birth and not her graduating college. Hell she was excited if anything to meet her little niece and spend some time with her before her sister went back to Michigan where she stayed with her husband and now daughter.

And now her mom and she had come over to invite a few people from the reservation who constantly shopped at their store to the celebration of her niece's birth. It was her sister, Akanksha's idea. She loved a good party and according to her a good party meant a full house. This would have been difficult to achieve since their relatives were in India and it would not be possible for them to come over.

It was only their family and her father's sister's family, Preety's parents, who lived close together. They had even immigrated from India almost at the same time. Preety and Millie were 12 at the time. Both going to the same schools but different grades. Millie had skipped a few grades and got a degree in Business Administration at the age of 19. She had dreams and plans of what she wanted in life. But she was unaware of how it all was to change. Fate had decided the course her life would take and it was only a matter of time before it unravelled before her.

For now she was content just looking into the dark eyes of the utterly gorgeous stranger who had plagued her mind. Was it possible for someone to be that handsome? And she had been thinking that Emily's Sam was good looking. Huh...he had nothing on the hunk of a man standing in front of her staring at her. Wait a second...how long had they been looking at each other?

Levi's sudden movement brought her out of her trance. He wanted to go to his mommy while _her_ own mommy was glaring at her. Oops! Looks like she was caught staring.

"Hey Millie!" Emily said cheerily understanding what had just gone down and feeling happier than ever with it happening in her presence. She took her son from Millie and headed to change his soiled diaper.

Shit! Thought Paul. Emily had left it up to him to introduce himself. How was he supposed to do that when his tongue left heavy. Could he actually move it and get something out without sounding like an imbecile?

His dilemma was cut short when his angel spoke first. "Hi! I am Millie and this is my mom Anita", she said gesturing towards the elderly woman who was currently eyeing Paul suspiciously.

Well it's not every day you see the likes of him, he thought cockily but had the good sense to say a polite hello to her mom. Not trying to shake her hand since he felt that she wouldn't feel comfortable. But _nothing _could stop him from trying to touch his baby girl. And so Paul moved forward and put his hand out to shake hers.

And boy was it the best handshake ever! As soon as she put her hand in his he gripped it firmly yet cautiously so as not to hurt her. Were handshakes supposed to make you feel all warm and fussy?

"Hey I'm Paul" he said.

"Nice to meet you Paul", she replied politely but Paul could hear her breath quicken and cheeks flush lightly. Oh yeah baby! She felt it too!

Paul grinned wildly and Millie flashed him a million dollar smile. And that's how Emily found them. Hands held, both beaming at each other. Millie craning her neck since she was so short but it didn't seem like she was bothered. Emily chuckled lightly before Levi started cooing getting the attention of the two dazzled mates.

Millie broke apart and glanced at her mother who was looking at her funny. She was quick to gather her wits and found herself inviting Paul to her niece's party.

"I hope you'll be able to come to our party", she said.

"Sure. Let me know the time and place. I wouldn't miss it", Paul replied causing her to flush a little with the way he was still looking at her.

"Actually that's what we were talking about before you arrived Paul, Anita was wondering if they could rent out the reservation hall", Emily said.

Their reservation had a hall which was decently sized. Over time with contributions from the tribe it had been renovated and looked pretty good now. They held most of their own formal functions there. The bonfires were still a tradition but they liked to hold some celebrations indoors as well what with the intense cold and them being overprotective wolves to their families.

"I don't see why not. I could talk to Jeff for you. He's the one who manages it", said Paul without taking his eyes off Millie.

"That would be really nice of you Paul", said Anita addressing him for the first time.

Paul nodded towards her in acknowledgement glad to be able to help out his imprints mom. Never hurts to be in the good books with your in laws, eh?

"You should take them with you so they could take a look at the hall too and see what kind of arrangements they'd need to make. Are you free any time soon?" Emily asked happy to see what was unfolding before her. Paul would get opportunity to spend time with Millie and he'd be a happy wolf and Sam would be glad and a happy Sam was a horny Sam. Win win for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to LoUiiSe972, darkhuntress621, Ashes2Dust18, CMalwaysHP for following my story. Guys I would love to hear from you. Just a small review. Even a "I like" would do. Or just rate the story on a scale of 1 to 5. 1 being really bad, 2 bad, 3 could be better, 4 good, 5 really good. Please review! It would make my day and encourage me loads! Thanks. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"If sex is a pain in the ass then you're probably doing it wrong, Peetu!" Paul choked on his own saliva while listening to a conversation his imprint was having with her cousin. He had come to pick her up according to their plans yesterday to go see the hall.

They were still inside the house but somewhere near the door. Just then the door opened and out came his Millie followed by Preety. Preety opened her mouth as if to retort but then saw Paul standing beside his truck and nudged Millie with a smirk. Well if this was the man she was going nuts over, Preety could understand why.

Millie looked over then and found Paul looking at her in what could be described as slight astonishment and was there something in his mouth? Seemed like he was chewing on something and then forgot to close his mouth.

"Hey Paul! You're on time!" Millie was surprised. He seemed like a busy guy. Yesterday he got a bunch of calls while he was with her even though he didn't really attend any of them. And when did guys turn up on time anyways? She was pleased though.

Paul moved forward then and hugged her. He couldn't help it. Now that he had found her he wanted to spend his time with her. And her skin was so soft and she smelled spicy. Hmm...it was extremely pleasing. Now he understood why wolves preferred to keep their mates close. With their heightened senses they could see and smell everything and it wasn't always pleasant. It was a feeling like being caught in a crowded elevator on a hot summer day. Yeah not the best of times. And because of all the disgusting smells, you felt sorry for midgets because crowded elevators smelled different to them. Ermm.. eww.. the point being that with your mate near you _her _ smell, _her_ presence overpowered everything else. It was like she was the only one whose smell and touch you could feel amongst the crowd. That made everything better.

So ignoring the fact that this was only their second meeting Paul went ahead and hugged her and felt like he was floating when instead of pulling back she hugged him too. Oh boy! Little Paul likes it too!

God! How was he supposed to not jump her bones when she smelled and felt so good. His wolf clawing at him to allow it to take over and follow his instincts to mate, to claim her, to let everybody know she was his. Yeah but then she'd see for herself what an animal he truly was and leave him for good. The thought made him angry.

He didn't notice he was shaking but he felt his imprint's eyes on him. He met her gaze, saw her smiling at him and stopped shaking immediately, a face splitting grin across his face which in turn made Millie blush.

God he was...just yum! Thought Millie. She had trouble carrying on her day normally after meeting him. She couldn't get him out of her mind not that she wanted to but Millie knew that she probably wasn't what Paul looked for in a girl. He seemed the kind who'd go for the tall and blonde types. And Millie was far from it. She wasn't tall or blonde or skinny for that matter. Paul seemed the kind of guy who liked arm candy and why wouldn't he when he could get any girl. Millie sighed. She was doomed she felt.

Paul feeling the mix of emotions from her quickly went to her side wanting to soothe her sudden gloomy mood.

"Hey, how have you been? It's been too long", he said.

Millie giggled, Paul melted. "We met yesterday didn't we?" she asked with a smile. She knew he was flirting but she couldn't find it in herself to turn him down. And a little fun never hurt anybody did it?

"Yup that's what I said, too long!" Paul said. Millie laughed and Preety smiled at their interaction. It was good to see her like this. God knows she'd blow a gasket when she found out her father's plans for her. Preety shuddered. No. She would let her cousin enjoy herself and leave the bad news to her uncle to reveal. What was that quote, an angry person is seldom reasonable, a reasonable person is seldom angry. Yeah, Millie was not a very reasonable person.

Shortly after they left for the hall.

Millie checked out the hall. It seemed good enough. Actually better than she had anticipated. It was large enough. Looked like it would be able to house at least 200 people squished in, 150 comfortably and 100 would have space left to walk around leisurely. That sounded just great to Millie because they had rounded off their guest list at around 100. So maybe they could set up a dance floor. Hmm..

Millie was lost in thought when she looked up to find Paul in conversation with Jeff. As if sensing her gaze, he looked at her and smiled softly. Millie answered with her own smile. Paul strode over then leaving Jeff to gape at him because he was still talking when Paul ditched him to walk over to his girl.

"So Jeff just offered us a discount as well. There aren't very many things happening right now so...yeah", Paul trailed off.

"Really? That's great! Now we can actually think about setting up a dance floor. We can do that right?" speculated Millie.

"Anything you want princess." Paul replied looking at her with so much affection that Millie felt warm all over. Had anybody else ever looked at her like that? Nope. This was a look nobody at the receiving end could forget easily.

"Thanks!"Millie said. "This is really great. I didn't expect it to go so smoothly. Now we can just go ahead with the planning of other details."

"Let me know if you need help with anything. Our pack of boys is good with lifting heavy stuff so don't hesitate to ask."Paul did not want her to worry about stuff he and the boys could handle easily.

"That's really sweet of you."

And just like that one of Millie's assigned tasks for the party was done. She had a feeling that with Paul beside her this is how things would be. They booked the hall then and thanked Jeff before heading out.

Suddenly Millie sensed Paul tensing. And that was strange because she found him to be a very relaxed kind of guy. It must take a lot to make him react like that.

She looked up at him to see he seemed nervous and upset all at the same time. She followed his line of sight to see a leggy blonde heading their way or his way at least. Ah..must be an ex. Well at least she seemed smart and bright what with her black rimmed glasses and pencil skirt.

The blonde came up to Paul and attempted to wrap him in a hug. Attempted cause Paul was quick to step to the side and avoid it.

"Hi Paul! What no hug for an old flame?"She said cheekily.

Paul looked at her with what could only be described as disgust.

"Hello Mindy. How have you been," Paul replied not wanting to appear brash in front of Millie but having no intention of carrying on a long conversation with the skank either.

"Seriously is this how you'll greet me now?" Blondie said before noticing Millie for the first time.

"Oh is this what you go for now? What? Are you tired of gorgeousness Paul?" Mindy sneered at Millie.

"If you know what's best for you, you _will_ leave us alone." Paul said through clenched teeth. He wasn't pleased with where this conversation was going. He didn't notice that he was practically growling and vibrating.

But the girls did. Mindy wanted to have the last word in but looking at Paul she felt slightly nervous with the way his eyes narrowed dangerously towards her. He was sexy but right now he looked lethal.

"Whatever I was too good for you anyway." Mindy walked away then.

Paul was shaking bad now. The good for nothing skank had just insinuated that Paul wasn't good enough for _her._

"I am sorry. I didn't think she'd be so stupid." Paul said trying to soothe Millie about the fact that Mindy had insulted her.

"Hey it's OK. I mean light travels faster than sound, right? Some people just appear bright before they speak. Not your fault. Besides she's blonde!"

Paul looked at Millie, his shaking stopping abruptly before he barked out a hearty laugh. Yeah! His girl was one of a kind he concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thanks to SissyCabella and pandasninjasndkiwis for following my story. Shout out to my newest bestest friend whose name I do not know but dear sweet friend you made my day by reviewing. Thanks a ton! You'll always hold a special place in my story cause u r the first reviewer. Thanks again. And this chapter is dedicated to u. U wanted a quick update u got it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Paul and Millie decided to stop by at Emily's after finalizing the reservation hall.

Emily and Millie sat in the kitchen chatting and laughing. Something about adding dishes to the party menu that the pack liked. Paul just watched his imprint interact with the first imprint of the pack. Emily was an easy person to talk to. Maybe it came from being the imprint of the Alpha or maybe she _was_ the alpha's imprint because of it.

Paul was so lost in his thoughts he did not see Sam walk up to him. "So, how does it feel man?" Sam asked causing Paul to frown slightly at not being able to hear his alpha, friend and business partner approach him. But he couldn't find himself to care. After all when his mate was right in front of him how could he focus on anything else? It would be an insult to her he decided before turning to face Sam with a grin.

"It feels amazing! Like nothing I have ever felt. I just hope she feels the same way. I don't know how long I'll be able to control my urge to mate especially when she smells delectable."

Millie's eyes met Paul's and both just grinned at each other. It was like they were having a conversation without saying anything out loud.

Sam and Emily smiled at them. She seemed to be taking to Paul already not that any of the ladies in the past could resist him but they knew this time he actually meant every word and action.

The moment was cut short when Quil burst through the doors heading towards Sam's office.

"Hey man! Sorry to barge in but I need to use your internet. Mine has to be the slowest one around." He said.

"Please! My internet is so slow it's faster to drive to the Google headquarters and ask them shit in person!" Millie snorted.

Everyone chuckled while Quil stopped dead in his tracks to look towards the new voice he had heard numerous times in Paul's mind. Huh..oh what fun it is to rile Paul up any day! With that thought, Quil walked up to Millie, gave her his cheesiest smile, put his hand out to shake which Millie accepted and said," Don't think I've met you before. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

Millie rolled her eyes understanding what Paul's friend was trying to do, if his sneak peeks at Paul were any give away but going along with it anyways.

"I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south." Millie replied grinning while raising an eyebrow challenging him to come up with a better line.

"If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, then I'd have five cents." Quil replied and raised his own eyebrows to throw back the challenge.

"Are you religious? Cause you are the answer to all my prayers." Millie said but her eyes were on Paul which caused _him_ to blush. Well that's a first, thought Sam. He didn't even know if Paul had it in him to blush but the red under his copper skin said otherwise. And just like that the temper Paul had felt seeping in his bones melted away and all he could feel was contentment.

Quil chuckled, shook his head and moved towards Sam's office once again. He turned slightly and said," welcome to the pack! It'll be fun to have you I'm sure."

Millie just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She turned to Emily, "thanks for the pointers Emily. I'll be back sometime soon to bring some of our dishes and you can tell me which ones everyone might like so that we can make the desired quantity."

Emily smiled, "sure. Drop by anytime."

And with that she got up to leave but Paul was quick to come to her side and offer her a drive back.

"Nah it's ok. You must have things to do."

"Nothing more important than dropping you back home as of now," Paul said.

Just as Millie was about to protest Sam cut in," You should take him up on the offer, Millie. It's not everyone Paul offers a ride too. Besides he'd probably follow you home anyways to make sure you are safe." Sam grinned at Paul's annoyed face. Yeah let her think I'm a weird stalker or something Paul thought annoyed. First Quil now Sam.

It didn't bother Millie though. She got that good people vibe from these people besides she didn't actually mind spending time with Paul. People here seemed awfully nice.

"Come one. We can play twenty questions on the way," said Paul.

"Yeah because that's not cliché at all," Millie replied with a smile but got up.

Saying their goodbyes they went towards the truck, Paul quick to open her door as she got to it. Aww, he's brawny and sweet. A total keeper in her books.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Millie rolled her eyes. Seriously how old was it to ask that question right in the beginning of twenty questions?

"Red. Are you a good boy?" Millie smirked.

Paul's eyes widened slightly as he tried to guess what that question might entail. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before replying, "I guess so. Or at least I have been for some time now." He tried to answer as honestly as he could. He heard it hurts to lie to your imprints. He didn't think he had it in him anyways. He was too whipped.

"So Millie, are you a good girl?" Paul threw the question back.

"I don't know. You tell me. Do you think I'm a good girl, Paul?"

Shit. Did her voice sound huskier than before. His pants tightened around his crotch.

He cleared his throat. Did he just swallow cotton balls or something?

"Yeah. I think you are a good girl. Am I correct?"

Millie scoffed."Please. I'd like to think I'm not. Besides what are good girls anyway? They are bad girls that never got caught!"

Paul smiled then chuckled a little. So his girl was a wannabe bad girl. Cool. He could think of a few punishments he had ready for her.

Down boy! He thought when his cock strained a little more. Almost painfully as images ran through his mind. Argh! He had to mate and soon! This shit was driving him crazy. The wolves had all gone through this phase though. The urge to mate and mark was primal. And until they did, it was painful for the wolf. Both emotionally and physically.

"So do you have a middle name?" Millie asked not really sure if it was her turn or not. Just wanting to know more about him.

"Yeah, it's Walter. After my grandfather. Do you?"

"Nah! It's not that popular amongst us. Besides the sole purpose of them seems to be to let the child know when he's in trouble."

Paul laughed. He couldn't remember laughing so much in one day. It pleased him. A lot. He knew his brothers would give him hell for it but it was so worth it. Some of them couldn't even believe that he had found her. Hmm..A bonfire is in order he thought.

They arrived at her home. He had been driving really slow to prolong their time but she lived close.

They got out and he felt anxious. He didn't like staying away from her but he knew he had to return to work. Sam and Brady were being considerate but he wanted to save his leaves for better times.

He could sense she didn't really want to leave as well but there was very little they could do. This had to be rectified. Soon. He promised himself. Hindus weren't averse to early marriage. He had googled about them to get to know his imprint's culture a little better.

Paul sensed eyes on him and turned to see an elderly man peeping through the window. Had to be her father. Millie seemed to notice him too cause she turned to give him a loose hug which he wanted to tighten but couldn't. They said their goodbyes and parted for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to Roselie16 for adding my story to your favorite's list.

I don't know what to do to make you guys review. I mean I'm not gonna beg for it. But it'll make me feel really happy and appreciated if you did. So...yeah...

Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Things were busy in the Gupta household. Preparations were in full swing. House was being cleaned. Repeatedly, much to Millie's chagrin. It wasn't like she was a messy person, she just found it easy to locate things under a pile of clothes or papers or random titbits. And she sure as hell was not averse to cleanliness...as long as someone else did it. But here she was commanded by her parents to clean every room until it shone. Easy to say she was not happy.

Another reason for her unhappiness was that one of the few of the people she actually disliked was coming over to the party. A few days earlier. Yeah, bummer. Her aunt Vinita was not her favorite person. Always criticizing and making her feel like shit. Always trying to make her parents rope in her freedom as well. It was a good thing her parents trusted her or else it would have been hell.

And to top it all she hadn't been able to spend as much time as she'd like with Paul. She'd been surprised when he seemed to be equally disappointed but was happy nonetheless. They had been quick to exchange numbers and text and call whenever possible. But they had been going overboard and Millie knew they were crossing that dangerous territory where they were about to cross the friends line. She didn't mind it one bit and Paul seemed to be responding in kind.

Now with just one week to go before the party things were crazy. Her sister had already flown in with her daughter. Her husband would come the night before the party. Her brother, Rahul, his wife,Tanisha, and their kids were due to arrive three days later from London. His wife although of Indian origin was born and brought up in London and was more British than Indian but she was friendly and nice. Her parents had put up a fight when they wanted to get married but their parents had supported them fully and hence got into the good books with her.

So yeah, it was going to be packed pretty soon and they'd just have to spread out mattresses in the living room and bundle up together but everybody was looking forward to that. It wasn't often that they got the opportunity to spend time together.

"Millie! Emily ka phone hai tumhare liye!"(You have a phone call from Emily) Anita called out to her daughter which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Aa rahi hoon!" (I'm coming) Millie replied.

"Hello! Hey Emily what's up? Yeah, I talked to Paul about it. He said we could decorate the hall a day before the party. Yeah...ok..sure I could come over now." Millie replied to Emily. Only too happy to be able to get away from this madness with a valid excuse too. Emily said the guys wanted her to pick out the decoration and if she could come over. Paul would definitely be there she thought happily.

Anita overheard her daughter's conversation and rolled her eyes. Leave it to her to find an excuse to ditch cleaning. But even she had to agree they needed to get things finalized as soon as possible. While she was busy taking care of her little granddaughter so her elder daughter could relax a little, other things had to be taken care of. Her husband was busy with the store so that left Millie to handle things. She was grateful though. Millie had postponed joining her friend's company as an assistant project manager so she could spend time with them and help out around the house and store. Her husband's health had been a cause of concern to the family. He had diabetes, high blood pressure _and _heart problems. No matter how much she tried to control his diet, he always managed to choose unhealthy options.

Millie looked over her mother and recognized her expression all too well. She knew her mom was worried about her father's health. She choose that moment to bring her mother out of her thoughts and asked," Kya mein jaon Emily ke yahan? Vo decorations vagerah sort out karna hai."(May I go to Emily's place? Need to sort out the decorations and stuff)

"Haan, jao. Magar jaldi aane ki koshish karna and take care." Anita replied giving her permission to go and asking her to return early if possible.

"Sure maa. Bye!" Millie said before heading off to her room which she was sharing with her sister and niece to change.

In no time Millie reached Emily's to find another girl sitting on the couch with Emily. Emily noticing Millie got up to greet her.

"Hi Millie! Good to see you again!"

"Hey Emily! Good to see you too. How's it going? Where's Levi?" Millie inquired.

"All's well. Levi is on a play date. Will be back later in the evening." Emily replied.

"Hi I'm Millie!" Millie introduced herself with a small wave noticing the other girl's eyes on her.

"Hi I'm Kim. Jared's Kim." Kim added for good measure but Millie didn't seem to follow.

"Oh she hasn't met everyone yet Kimmy. Jared is Kim's husband and Paul's best bud. You'll probably meet him in a little while when Sam and the guys come over for lunch" Emily clarified.

They were settling down with their drinks when the doors banged open and loud footsteps and voices made their way over.

Millie looked on wide eyed as five tall and broad figures made their way over and for the life of her she couldn't differentiate one from the other but she immediately locked eyes with Paul. Hmm..strange. They could all be brothers and yet Paul just stood out to her.

His gaze was searching for her already and when their eyes met...both felt as if a knot in them untangled itself. The relief was instant. The anxiety they didn't even know they felt soothed itself.

Millie didn't realize that she had moved towards him until he put his palms on her shoulders needing some kind of contact.

"You came" Paul said although it sounded almost like a question.

"Well yes. What are your other two wishes?" Millie joked lightly but still couldn't keep her heart rate down because of his touch.

Paul noticed of course and all the others too who were grinning wildly in their direction.

"Hmm" someone cleared their throat and Millie turned to look at the intruder while Paul glared daggers at his best pal.

"Hi! I'm Jared." The intruder said with a face splitting grin.

"I'm Millie."

"I know," Jared replied still grinning.

"Jared." Paul growled out in a warning tone to warn his friend against anything he might say.

"Come on Millie I'll introduce you to the others," said Emily pulling Millie by the arm away from Paul.

Paul resisted the urge to whine. On one hand he did want her to know the people in his life but he hated letting her go. So he went for the next best thing that could soothe him and got to the lunch put out on the table before the guys devoured it all.

"So this is Embry and Colin," Emily said pointing to two guys who seemed to be struggling to pile on food onto their plates.

"'Sup" "Hey" came their replies. Millie just smiled and waved.

"You're not getting anything?" Paul asked.

"No. I had a big breakfast."Millie replied.

"Oh you have to tell me the recipe of that dish you brought the other day Millie. It was delicious and healthy too with all the veggies in it." said Emily.

"Sure it's called Poha but I guess you'd call it flattened rice flakes and it is healthy." Replied Millie

Emily beamed at Millie while Sam and Paul rolled their eyes but smiled adoringly at their imprints.

"OK so just let me finish with lunch and then we'll leave," said Paul.

"Yeah he'll be done in no time considering he eats like a pig. Did you know Millie, Paul actually ate 20 meaty burgers for a bet?" Embry asked with a smirk.

Paul shot him a look that would kill a lesser being but looked down at his hand when he felt the gentle touch of Millie's hands.

"Did you win?" Millie asked.

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment while the guys chuckled at him, he could only nod.

Millie beamed. "Well that's all that matters then."

Paul looked at Millie and smiled. Yeah it was cheesy as hell that a couple of words from her mouth could get him to feel all mushy mushy but what a mouth it was. He could see traces of her pink lip gloss and could almost feel the softness of them. Unable to help himself he ran his fingers over her lips.

Millie froze. The feeling of his fingers over her lips had her heart racing. She couldn't help but run her tongue over her lips which brushed against his fingers and he groaned. Millie blushed knowing that she caused that reaction.

Unknowingly, Paul leaned down and Millie moved forward.

"Get a room!" a voice bellowed and they stood apart as if electrocuted and looked up to see a grinning Quil.

"Erm..you'd better eat before it's all gone." Millie said looking at the speed with which the guys were eating. It was disgustingly amazing.

"Yeah" was all Paul said before sitting down to eat.

He didn't know whether to be upset or relieved because of the interruption.

AN: Okay I was lying. I'm down on my knees and crossing my hands...please, please, please read and review! Just go back to my last chapter,5, and see that all you have to do is type a number, just a number and I'll be happy and grateful. Pretty please with Paul on top!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to IComeInPeace for adding my story to your favorite's list. And a BIG thank you to all the lovely people who listened and acknowledged my request to review. So Thank you darkhuntress621, guest, Ksenia50903 and IComeInPeace as well, at least you pressed the review button! Thanks guys! Lots of love.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Paul was showing Millie different kinds of lights that could be used around the hall.

"What exactly is the time of the party?" Paul asked

"It starts at 6 although for us it will be a whole day of celebrations. In the morning we are going to have what you'd call a prayer service of sorts complete with a priest and everything. It'll be followed by what we call 'ladies sangeet'. All the ladies of family and lady guests gather to sing songs and dance to welcome the child. And then we'll be here to party with everyone."

"wow! That sounds amazing and hectic at the same time." Paul replied.

"Yeah but dad likes to do things the Indian way still. He wants us to never forget where we came from and frankly some things are fun so it's OK."

"That's nice. Our tribe and elders like us to be in touch with our roots too so I guess I can relate to that." Paul was happy to be able to relate and connect with Millie. He had heard some things about her culture but obviously since he hadn't actually come in close contact with anybody Indian, he didn't know much about their customs but now he'd lap at any information like a hungry puppy laps at milk.

"Yeah it's great that Papa can actually integrate some aspects of our culture while not being completely orthodox. When he had allowed my brother, Rahul , to marry Tanisha whose Indian but from a different caste, all hell had broken loose but dad stood his ground and said that it's important for them to be happy and compatible with each other. If somebody of a different caste makes his son happy he would support it. Some of our relatives actually cut ties with us after that in case their children were "corrupted" by us and our thoughts. And then My sister, Akanksha, she fell for an American and though Papa gave Andrew a harder time, he did accept him and now they get along famously." Millie grinned happily.

"How much older are your siblings? I think you mentioned your brother having older kids?"

"Well my brother is almost 11 years older while my sister is 8 years older and since my brother married really early and had kids a year later his son is six while daughter is three. My sister was married three years ago and waited two years before having her daughter." Millie replied.

"Cool! So you have somebody special in your life?" Paul asked almost nauseous with the thought of her actually liking somebody other than himself.

"Maybe," Millie replied almost shyly while looking through her lashes at Paul.

And just like that the air around them changed. Paul could feel blood pulsating in his ears. He knew his heartbeat had increased just like Millie's had. Wait...were their hearts beating in sync? Crap! This imprinting was awesome and a little freaky at the same time!

"So where do you want the music setup?" Colin asked not realizing that Paul and Millie were sharing a moment. He had offered to help or been dragged by Paul to help.

"Oh ermm...I think right at the end of the hall or maybe that corner. It would give everybody a view but not really be in the way, you know?" Millie said slightly uncertain. She hadn't really done this before.

Paul sensing her uncertainty said," why don't you get Janice to help? She's good with the party stuff and you two could spend more time together?"

Janice was Colin's imprint and though they had met nearly a year earlier she was a tough cookie. They were dating but whenever Colin mentioned moving forward with the relationship she kind of closed up.

"That's a great idea Paul! Seems like Millie actually recharged your brain cells." Colin grinned

Paul growled and Millie wondered what was with all the growling. Maybe he had a dog as a kid and caught the habit? She had a cousin back home who used to hop around like his pet rabbit until one day he fell into a manhole. Yeah.. he didn't hop again.

They were back at Emily's after a tiring two hours of deciding stuff for the party. A few people lounged around at Emily's. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood except Quil. Seems like he was the butt of their jokes. A native girl who couldn't be much older than Millie, rubbing her hands up and down his shoulders in a soothing gesture. Quil still scowled.

"What's up?" Paul asked addressing the guys.

One of them grinned before gesturing towards Quil," nobody wants to have a dog joke competition with him so he's sulking. The weirdo!"

Millie raised an eyebrow, seriously? That's his problem. He did seem a little childish but this was a little much.

Millie looked at Quil to see him looking even worse with everybody mocking him.

"Aww...Quil don't feel bad. You are special and unique," Millie said and Quil perked up visibly," just like everyone else." Millie finished off with a sincere expression and everyone burst out laughing at Quil's surprised face. It was priceless.

"Huh! If you're so smart and witty why don't you compete?" Quil asked with a sullen expression.

"Quil.." Paul said in a warning tone but Millie brushed it off.

"Sure. Maybe tonight at the bonfire. Right now I gotta run. Mom's already called me twice."

Paul dropped her home and then went off to patrol already missing her and thinking about how he needs to meet her family soon if he intends to move forward with her.

AN: R&amp;R Please! cause i will think of you and thank you for making my day!


	8. Chapter 8:

Note: Thanks to lilo885, Konekox16, LunaJadeNyx for adding my story to your follows/favorite's list. Tia (Guest) thanks a ton for the wonderful review! I logged in almost every hour just to read it! :) And who am I to deny u? So here's another chapter...I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I had writing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

"Why did the dog cross the road? To get to the barking lot!"

Everyone around the fire chuckled at this 'competition' that was going on between Quil and Millie regarding dog jokes. Seems like Millie had come well prepared as well for she was quick with a joke of her own.

"What's it called when a cat wins a dog show?"...Asked Millie, Quil shrugged, "A Cat-has-trophy!" Booming laughter could be heard for miles as the crowd that had gathered for the bonfire enjoyed the show.

Paul couldn't help the big smile etched across his face as he watched Millie goof around with Quil. Most people got irritated quickly with Quil and it was an ongoing joke how Quil seemed to have stuck in his pubescent years even though he was married to Claire now. But Millie seemed to be enjoying herself and seemed to have earned a fan in Claire while the pack just soaked up the fun of the jokes being thrown around.

"What do you get when you cross a gold dog with a telephone? A golden receiver!." Quil grinned seemingly satisfied with himself

"What do you call a magician's dog? Labracadabrador!" Millie laughed watching as everyone laughed with her but Quil's face fell a little as he realized that everyone was laughing harder at Millie's jokes. And so it went on...

"What do u get when you cross a race dog with a bumble bee? A greybound buzz!" Quil

"What do you call a frozen dog? A pupsicle!" Millie

"What did the skeleton say to the puppy? Bonappetite!" Quil

"What do you get when you cross a calculator and a dog? A friend you can count on!" Millie

"What do you call a cold dog? A Chilli Dog!" Quil

"What do you get when you cross a dog with a frog? A dog that can lick you from the other side of the road!" Millie

"When does a dog go "moo"? When it's learning a new language!" Quil

"Why did the poor dog chase its own tail? He was trying to make both ends meet!" Millie

"What kind of dog chases anything red? A bulldog!" Quil

"What do you call a dog with no legs? It doesn't matter he's not going to come anyways!" Millie

"What happens when you throw a ball down a dog's throat? It comes out as ball shit!" Quil

"Why does a dog bring toilet paper to the party? Because he's a party pooper!" Millie

"Why does a dog lick his own dick? Because he can't make a fist!" Quil

"What kind of dog does Dracula have? A bloodhound"! Millie

"How can you know if you have a stupid dog? It chases parked cars!" Quil

"What do you call a large dog that mediates? Aware wolf." Millie

The pack howled with laughter, tears running down most of their faces. Tonight Jacob had taken to telling the legends and shortly after having eaten Quil and Millie's jokes had begun. But now nobody could take any more.

Paul's smile was the brightest though. He was beaming so bad he practically lit up the area around him. Millie admired the way Paul's skin shone in the moonlight. The way his eyes sparkled with laughter and pride. Millie smiled back at him. It was a grateful smile for he had introduced her to his family. She could make out how close knit they were. She was thankful he allowed her to be a part of his life. She sensed that only a few lucky ones got to be a part of this life. They were all very protective and didn't really open up to or entertain any outsider. Hell they didn't even acknowledge anybody besides their group. And Millie knew she had done something right to be a part of this.

Paul walked up to her. Millie's aura was radiating happiness and gratitude. She looked lovely in the moonlight. Her tiny form made him want to bubble wrap her and keep her stowed away in his bedroom. Well maybe then she could take off any and all wraps. She'd look lovely wearing just a smile and wrapped in his arms while he covered her with kisses. Paul knew the time had come when he needed to know if she felt what he did. He knew she could feel something but was it strong enough for her to want to be in a relationship with him? He knew she had heard the rumors going on about him. La Push and Forks were small. You couldn't escape the gossip and Paul had made a name for himself in the past. He sighed. He had to try. He'd do anything to prove his worth to her.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Millie asked when she noticed he seemed serious and thoughtful. The pack tuned into their conversation as well. They had suggested Paul tell her about him tonight but he had declined.

"Take a walk with me," said Paul putting his hand out for Millie.

Millie took the offered hand and sighed in contentment while walking down the beach.

Anybody looking at them from a distance would see the height difference as comical but Paul loved that his mate was small and he could literally cover her with his whole body. Millie didn't find it odd either. She felt safe with Paul. She knew instinctively that he'd protect her.

Paul stopped and then sat down pulling her down with him. She sat but wasn't close enough. Paul pulled her roughly into him and wrapped his arm around her. Millie squeaked in surprise but then got comfortable and relaxed in his arms.

"Go on a date with me." Paul said without any kind of prelude.

Millie gaped at him. Sure she wanted to go out with him but hadn't actually expected him to ask her so soon or was it soon? It did seem like they knew each other for long time.

Paul misread her expression and hurried on," I know you must have heard things about me but it's not like I was ever in a serious relationship." He frowned. That didn't sound right.

"It doesn't mean that I am not capable of one... I mean I would love you...arrgh...what I mean is I would love for you to go out with me." Paul rambled on suddenly flustered and unsure of what to say. He was a pretty sassy guy who never had trouble saying anything and he always did get what he wanted but Millie...Millie was special and he wanted her to feel it. He wasn't going to put on a show for her. He was going to be himself for once. And pray like hell to the spirits for that to work out in his favor.

AN: R&amp;R beautiful people! DO let me know if there is a certain direction you want the story to go. Any ideas thoughts are most welcome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to emklimkiewicz and YannieMae for adding my story to your follows/favorite's list. Please review just to let me know how you like the chapters so far. It's a huge encouragement.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

"Sorry but I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable!" Millie huffed out before moving away from a pestering young man who had taken it upon himself to follow her around the mall and make cat calls every now and then before finally coming up to her and asking her out.

Preety laughed at her cousin's retort. They were shopping for favors for the party. Everything was moving a little slow. Millie was the one handling all these things while her mom handled the menu and guest list. Preety had taken some time off to come help her out and spend some girl time together. With Millie busy with the preparations and Paul , Preety with college and her boyfriend, the two of them had not spend much time together especially after Millie's move to Forks.

"Oh come on Mills! He wasn't that bad. In fact he was kinda cute!"

"Oh please! Let's just get this shopping done." Millie replied. She was anxious to get done with the party already. She hadn't been able to spend much time Paul since the bonfire. He was busy with work and she with this party. She hadn't anticipated that to have two hours of fun she would have to spend two weeks preparing for it! Man! Partying was tiring and the fun had yet to begin! This sucks! Millie thought. Not being able to see Paul was bugging her. She had said yes to going out with him but neither of them had the time.

"Oh dear cuz, looks like you need to get laid. All this frustration..phew...how do you walk around without imploding? Trust me having sex is the answer, babe!" Preety offered her wise advice to Millie. Since Preety lost her v card earlier than her, she happened to think she knew it all or most of it anyway.

Millie snorted," Having sex is not the answer, Peetu. Sex is the question. _Yes_ is the answer." She replied feeling pretty pleased with herself not noticing the hulk of a man gaping at her while moving towards them.

Arggh..why oh why do I catch her talking about sex? Does she really think about it as much as I do? Nah...that's not possible. Probably nobody thinks about sex as much as I do. Maybe Brady before he imprinted, Paul mulled while moving towards Millie and Preety.

"Hey I don't think we've officially met. I'm Preety, Millie's cousin, best friend and confidante," Pretty introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Paul," Millie's wolf, soul mate, future husband and father of her children, Paul thought smugly.

"Hey, fancy running into you here." Millie was surprised but _very _ pleased to see him.

"Yeah, actually I went to your place but your mom informed me that I might catch you here."

"Yeah last minute shopping. With only two days to go it's crazy. The house is overcrowding, kids are screaming, aunts are drinking tea all the time and...yeah its crazy."

Paul chuckled feeling slightly sorry for his imprint but she looked so cute.

"So would you like to join us for a snack? Preety asked

"No, sorry, I just came to see Millie. Have to return back to work in about twenty minutes."

"Oh OK. I'll give you guys a minute then," Preety said before moving away from them.

"Hey" "Hi!" Paul chuckled as Millie moved to hug him. So she missed him too. Halleluiah!

"So I was wondering if we could go on our date sometime next week once you are free." Paul asked

"Yes! I would love that. I could seriously use your detoxifying company once my Aunt Vinita leaves and stops using my mind space as toxic waste dump!" Millie shuddered.

Paul chuckled at what he supposed was her overreaction. He sighed when he felt his cell vibrate. They had new business and it was demanding all of their time. It was hard on all the wolves to spend all this time away from their better half's but especially difficult for Paul since he hadn't competed their bond. Maybe he could try to talk to her father and see what he plans for his daughter.

Preety came back then and Paul took his leave. His heart left heavy. He had to sort this shit out before he went mad.

Preety and Millie came back home and took care of last minute details for the party. With all the relatives in the house, Millie was dying to spend some time alone now. After spending a day with her siblings and their kids, she had enough. They had caught up with lost time but because of the age difference between Millie and them they ran out of topics after a little while. She couldn't relate to the baby talks like her sister and sister-in-law could. She wasn't in a hurry to start family or get married though. She wanted to take her time before deciding what she wanted in life. She was young. She wanted to travel and explore a little before settling down. She was in for a surprise though.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks to reader5sam, Sora Argetlam, jazzyjeff1410, Thetroublewithexes, Vanesabebe1, Devil Nightmare for adding my story to your Follows/favorites' list. Thanks! Please, please review and let me know how you liked the chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

"How dare you touch my daughter! Get your filthy hands off her! I never want to see anywhere near her again!"

"Just hear me out. I don't intent to take advantage of her. I love her! I want to marry her!"

"WHAT!? Get out of here NOW!"

Yeah, this wasn't a conversation between Paul and Millie's father but between Preety's father and boyfriend. The party had been going great. Everybody was having a smashing time. Millie thanked heavens her efforts were appreciated and everybody from the reservation and her relatives were having a nice time. And Paul...He was sex on legs baby. He looked freaking awesome. Millie didn't understand why but Paul looked at her like she was a goddess and continued to do so throughout the party. Didn't matter whether she was passing drinks around or talking to someone or dancing, he didn't take his eyes of her. She was flattered.

Paul took in Millie's appearance and he was done. He didn't know anybody covered from head to toe could incite desire in him. But she did. His Millie did. She was wearing some traditional Indian wear. It was a light peach colored flared gown thingy with embroidery and sparky stones on the chest and a stole on her left shoulder, she appeared to be wearing satiny tights too. She was fully covered and yet she excited him in a way that only she could. And he couldn't help but notice how she kept glancing in his direction. Didn't matter what she was doing, passing drinks or talking or dancing. And man, she danced like an enchantress! There were mostly some spunky bollywood numbers with a great thumping beat. She moved with such grace even while doing some hip shaking and wriggling her chest moves. She didn't look cheap or slutty as opposed to her Aunt Vinita or Vinni as she liked to be called. Man that woman was something else and Paul could understand Millie's dislike of her. When the pack had come in together they saw her running around frantically shouting, "where are my jugs, where are my jugs?" when her _own _ jugs were swinging disgustingly. She was one of those women whose chest seemed to touch their belly buttons. It was _not_ a pretty sight. But the party, the food was awesome. But good things don't last.

And suddenly all hell had broken loose. Pretty's dad had caught her and her boyfriend getting jiggy in the store room of the hall. He looked like he wanted to claw his eyes out. Needless to say Preety was crying maniacally and seemed to be a permanent shade of red as her father dragged them both out after they had dressed and creating a scene right then and there. After the booming noise of music had died down to investigate the commotion going on, his voice could be heard for miles. His eyes bulged and his wife tried unsuccessfully to get him to calm down saying he'd have a heart attack. Millie was dragged in too when she got in between Preety and her aunt who was trying to slap her.

Paul was worried about her but she had gestured to let him know she was fine and then her father had suggested that the party was over and everyone started heading home. Paul was dragged by his brothers but he knew he would just listen in from the woods. At least her parents seemed slightly calmer. It was her dad who prevented Millie's uncle from killing the poor guy then and there and suggested they should go home and talk about it. Thankfully her sister wasn't too put out when her daughter's party went down hill but then everybody was gobsmacked with what was going down even the little girl was staring at everyone.

Paul could hear Preety's father begin screaming immediately after getting home. He wanted the boyfriend gone but Millie's dad suggested they all sit down and chat but they sent the kids away meaning Millie, her siblings and Preety were not a part of the conversation.

Paul heard his imprint trying to calm Preety down who seemed to be puking now probably from a dry throat. Sometime later he could make out that the girls had slept. They had a tiring week not to mention this day alone was too much. Soon he saw the boyfriend come out with Millie's father. They seemed to be talking calmly while Preety's dad glared from the doorway but seemed much calmer. Boyfriend and Millie's dad shook hands before he drove off.

Paul knew things had settled down then and he left to get some rest as well. He sighed thinking about how he wanted all this crap to blow over so he could finally take Millie out on their date.

He knew his imprint would not leave her cousin to deal with all this drama alone. And he understood that but he was ready to spend some alone time with her. It had already been more than two weeks since he had imprinted and he had yet to touch her intimately. For fuck's sake they hadn't even kissed! Not even a peck on the cheek! _and _ they were supposed to be starting a relationship. But he felt it was a good idea to take things slow. To make her feel that he cared for her and she wasn't just some booty call. Yeah, it wasn't his normal way of doing things but for her he would do it. It felt good to actually go about things the right way. Her father seemed like an easy going and understanding guy but he was sure he would see a different side of him if he hurt Millie even by mistake. No. He would wait. Do things right and ignore his blue balls.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: okay so I didn't hear so much as a bleep after my last update and just to know that you guys are still reading and I should still continue I'm gonna put this little test out. It's only for fun, only for adults and to know u guys are still following so please participate-

1\. BOO_S

2\. _ _NDOM

3\. F_ _K

4\. PU_S_

5\. P_N_S

6\. S_X

That's it. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Millie screamed her lungs out.

"Knowledge is power, Millie, so I wanted you to know what they could be planning for you. I heard my parents talking about it and they thought it was a wise decision and so I wanted you to know about it." Preety said, a little afraid of her cousin who seemed ready to spit fire. Damn! Maybe she shouldn't have opened her mouth. But she couldn't keep it from her any longer especially after everything Millie had done for her. She had protected her from the wrath of her parents. Her dad had wanted to scream at her while her mom wanted to slap some sense into her but Millie had stubbornly kept their bedroom door locked and hadn't allowed anybody inside until they ran out of their energy and insatiable need to hurt Preety. Millie had protected Preety from her own parents and it was her turn to return the favour.

"Knowledge is knowing tomato is a fruit and wisdom is knowing never to use it in a fruit salad, Peetu! How can they do this to me? How are _our _actions related? I mean sure I love you like a sister but your personal business is your own and it's not like you asked me or I encouraged you to lose your virginity and then make out in the storage room!" Millie retorted haughtily.

Preety teared up, "I'm sorry, Millie. I never thought this could land you in trouble. I just...we just..." Preety's lip trembled as she lost control of her emotions.

Millie immediately felt guilty. She hadn't wanted to make Preety feel bad.

"Oh Peetu...I'm so sorry. I'm just...stressed out. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. It's just...this thing with Paul...I really like him and in all this madness I haven't been able to spend time with him like I want to." Millie seemed sad. Both the cousins hugged then and consoled each other.

Paul's wolf was pacing the forest. He was raging. He couldn't believe it. He had heard Millie and Preety's conversation. He hadn't even got a chance to _try_ to begin his relationship and it was already being squashed by Preety's stupidity and his imprint's father's over protectiveness.

They were trying to _marry her off_!

He growled and clawed and bared his teeth. He felt like tearing his fur out. Why? Why was this happening? Were the spirits so cruel to him? Was _karma_ catching up?

"Calm down, Paul!" Sam ordered.

"How can I, Sam? You know what's going on..how am I supposed to calm down? We haven't even had any time alone and they plan to marry her off! _Marry her_, Sam! What century is this anyway? Who does that? Don't they care about her feelings and what she wants? This is barbaric!" Paul was losing control over his feelings his body. Words could not express his feelings. Even as a wolf his body was shaking. He was too furious. If he had been a normal being he would have definitely popped a vessel.

"Have you stopped to think that maybe she wouldn't be that opposed to it? From what I've heard her parents had an arranged marriage as well and they are going strong. And it's not like it's happening today. Just try and calm down. Emily wants to talk to you. So get your shit together before you come." Sam sauntered off.

Calm down...calm down my ass, thought Paul. It's not like he's understand. _ He_ was going home to his imprint and their child! He could never understand what Paul was going through. Sure they had their share of tough times but this was different. Nobody had faced this kind of situation. Paul's thoughts had a life of their own as they went racing through his mind.

Nevertheless, Paul found himself sitting in Emily's kitchen some time later. The smell of food and Emily's calmness relaxing him a little. Just a little though. He was so tense he doubted anything could calm him down right now.

"You better get that scowl off your face, Paul. Wouldn't want Millie to see you like that after all she's the one braving all this trouble." Emily smiled lightly.

Paul's ears perked up. Had he been wolf they would have twitched and he would have that star struck expression that dogs have when seeing their owner after a long time.

"Millie? Millie is coming over?" Paul asked suddenly excited at the prospect of seeing his mate. Hell just saying her name calmed him down. Paul was suddenly running his hands through his hair and straightening his clothes.

Emily laughed seeing the sudden change in Paul. Oh he was well and truly love struck. Sam smiled as well. His mate was awesome. She knew how to calm wolves down. She truly cared for them.

"Hey guys!" Millie called out upon entering the kitchen. She felt drained but was happy to come over when Emily invited her. She could use a break from the house, her parents, her cousin, her cousin's parents, her siblings _and_ her aunt Vinni who was hell bent on spoiling her life. She was the one who came up to her dad with photographs and details of prospective grooms for her. She had the brilliant idea that since Preety's parents had decided to get her and her boyfriend married, it would be a good idea to get Millie married as well before she did something equally embarrassing and tarnished the family name. Millie sighed and rubbed her temples. She hadn't been feeling too good for some time now.

"Hey, you OK?" Paul asked concerned when he noticed that Millie didn't seem well.

"Yeah, just a little...stressed. and to top it my aunt Vinita refuses to go home. Sometimes I wish I could fly if only to shit on a few people!" Paul chuckled as he wrapped her up in a hug that seemed to thaw her tense muscles, ease her throbbing head and make her want to go to sleep and not wake up for a day or two.

Paul felt better too as soon as he had her in his arms. She was tiny. She didn't deserve all this stress. How the hell did they expect someone so fragile to cope with all this?

Emily smiled and watched the young couple as Sam wrapped his arms around her. She only hoped for her plan to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everythingdance3, TwiggRules, SilentReader13 for adding my story to your favorites/follows list. Due to lack of reviews i was a little miserable but thanks to you guys, new follows/favorites, make me feel so much better. So here's another chapter dedicated to you!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"Yeah because its _sooo_ much better and safer to marry off your nineteen year old daughter to a stranger and send her off to a strange new city to fend for herself after being overprotected her entire life! Yeah Papa,_ that_ is definitely better! Do you know many women face marital rape? How many Indians lie and fabricate details to get a _good Indian bride_ and then use her as a maid?! Is _that_ what you want for me Papa? Is that what you planned?" Millie was pissed beyond words.

"Do you really think I'd do that to you? Millie, you have to understand, I'm getting old sweetheart and with my health complications I don't know how much longer.."

"Oh please Papa! Do not pull that card with me!" Millie thundered.

"Millie, your mom and I want to move in with your brother. And we want to do it within this month." Millie's dad said and watched as his daughter's expression turned from angry to horrified.

"What!? How..what..but you said...how come I didn't know about it until now?" Millie was flabbergasted.

"We had been thinking about it for some time and apparently so had your brother. We have been near you and your sister but he hasn't seen too much of us over the years. Now he wants his share of time. And Tanisha wants to begin working full time but that's impossible with the kids around the house. You know she doesn't trust nannies. And we would love to spend time with kids as well. It's only fair" Her mother said matter of factly. The woman was too calm and diplomatic for her own good. She'll tell you to go to hell in such a way you'd look forward to the trip.

"And you see me as the roadblock preventing you from following your wishes and want to get rid of me." Millie didn't know what to feel. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She thought her parents just wanted her married because her aunt had somehow got it in their heads that it was the right thing to do especially after the whole Pretty fiasco. She had not expected her parents to feel the need to up and leave the fucking country with a _month's _ notice. How was she supposed to react top that? How was she supposed to feel?

"We want to meet the two boys that your aunt got the proposals from for you. Don't turn them down without meeting them at least. We would feel so much better knowing you were safe and under someone's constant protection while we were gone." Her dad reasoned.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Papa? You just want me out of the way and trust me I will be. I intent to start on that job I was offered and I'll be in Seattle and you can go on and live your life." Millie said dramatically.

"Sweetheart, this is not about us moving to London. We have been looking for grooms for you for over a year now." Her mom said.

Millie full on gaped at them. Seriously? Had all this been going on for such a long time with her having no clue about it?

"You have to understand that we only have your best interests in mind." Her dad tried.

"I...I need time...It's too much." Millie was stunned. She needed time to process all this. When Preety had told her it was serious she hadn't anticipated this. She thought that she could at least talk them out of it but this was serious. She could see that her parents meant business and had combined forces against her. She knew her brother would be all for it while her sister would just leave it up to her. _They_ got a choice in the matter. They chose the person they wanted to marry but her choice was being taken away. She knew being emotional was not the answer. She had to fight fire with fire. They were using logic and reasoning to make it seem ok, she would have to do the same. Now if she could only figure out how.

At Emily's place, the next day, Paul was pacing. He had heard what Emily had to say but he didn't know how Millie would react and if it was a good idea. Why did Emily put such an idea in his head? Now he couldn't get the idea out of his head. Would Millie actually accept this? What will she think of him? Would she think he was using her situation to his advantage? Will she act normally around him once it actually happened? Would there be awkwardness between them? He had a lot of questions but no answers he could only hope that Millie would take this well.

"Let's go Paul," said Emily.

Paul straightened his clothes nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Sam chuckled and Paul glared. Sam held his hands up but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Oh stop it! Don't torment him . He's too nervous as is," Emily chided her husband before they all got in the car and drove off.

Back at the Gupta household, Millie was pacing her room. Something was up. She had agreed to meet the two boys like her dad wanted her too but when he had called them up to invite them over and talked to them about plans of a quick wedding, they didn't seem to take that well. They probably thought that her dad was dumping some imbecile girl on them and had seemed reluctant to take things further. Aunt Vinni, of course had once again offered her services of acting as a match maker. The vile woman couldn't mind her own business even after going home. She kept calling her mother almost every two hours to know what was going down.

Preety and her boyfriend were going to get engaged pretty soon and probably married within a year. Her parents were going nuts thinking about the fictional grandchild that Preety may spring upon them. It was a good thing Josh's parents were cooperative and had already met Preety and liked her. They said they were surprised it took so long for Preety's parents to find out about them but were happy with the way things were going. They were already making preparations for the wedding as were Preety's parents. They had agreed to have them wed twice. Once in a church and once Indian style.

Oh yeah, this is going to be so much fun. Millie thought sarcastically.

Movement outside the window caught her attention. Millie peeped through the windows to check it out. She saw Sam, Emily and Paul, getting out of Sam's car, dressed rather formally. What's up with that? Paul looked up at her window but hastily looked away as if he didn't want to meet her gaze.

Millie frowned. This was a first. Paul had never done that. What was going on Millie thought hard. And suddenly Millie stopped dead in her tracks. The wheels clicked and fell in place. No. NO way in hell! No no no...this couldn't be happening. Millie peeked through her door to get a glimpse of the living room where her parents were greeting the guests and her mother was offering snacks of all kinds to them while Paul was fidgeting. Millie froze.

Crap.

AN: R&amp;R people!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thanks to glowgreen4me for following my story. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13:

"Millie! Look whose here. Come down and join us", Anita said

Millie sighed and combed her hair. It had been a full ten minutes before her mom called for her. What had they been talking about? Why did Paul seem so tense? Questions whirled in her mind as she made her way downstairs.

"There you are" Anita

"Hey Millie! How have you been?" Emily beamed at Millie

"Erm...cool. You?" Millie asked

"We are good. So good!"

To say Millie was taken aback by Emily's enthusiasm was an understatement. She looked at Paul who seemed fascinated with samosas (Indian snack). He wouldn't look at her and it irritated Millie. It didn't go unnoticed by anybody. Paul could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look up and meet her confused and questioning gaze.

Anita in particular noticed the looks Millie was sending towards Paul and knew that her decision to invite Emily over was correct. She had noticed the way her daughter lit up while talking to or about Paul. So when Emily called and put forth her proposal, Anita had a quick chat with her husband and invited them over. It did take a little convincing but what options did they have. As parents they did want the best for their kids. They wanted Millie settled before they moved away. Of course she was an adult but what about her safety? They didn't want her to make any stupid decisions. And so here they were.

A couple of minutes passed in awkward silence while her mother and Emily kept smiling almost creepily.

"So Millie, why don't you show Paul around and come back for tea in a little while," Anita suggested.

"Arr...sure." Millie looked expectantly towards Paul while he gulped audibly. Sam grinned. Man, he had never seen Paul look so nervous. And he had to admit it was kind of funny. The ever sassy and overconfident Paul acting so jittery because of a tiny girl. But even Sam had to admit that imprinting was the best thing to have happened to him. All his gloomy thoughts had been replaced with plans about their future together. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the imprint would fall for her wolf. In Paul's case things were moving exceptionally fast in terms of their emotional relational however if Paul's gloomy thoughts were any indication they had not been proceeding physically too much. And although it hurt Paul physically to an extent, Sam was proud of Paul for his restrain. It certainly wasn't expected of him.

Paul got up eventually and they headed upstairs where he knew was her bedroom.

"So what's up? Why are you so tense?"

Paul groaned. He knew that this conversation would come up but he had expected at least a little time to gather his thoughts before she questioned him. Not happening. His girl knew how to get straight to the point.

"You'll get to know eventually."

"Maybe I don't want to know eventually. Maybe I want to hear it from you." Millie replied growing equal parts annoyed and curious.

"Look it's just that I don't want you to form an opinion about me after hearing this. I mean I don't want you to judge me on the basis of what I'm about to say because you might think that I'm taking advantage of the situation but that's not the case."

"So, you do know what this is all about?"

"Yes. We know about the situation with your parents. And...what I'm trying to say is..it's just that...I mean it's not like that's the only reason...Emily came up with the idea and it's the best thing she's thought of ever.. she thinks we make a good couple. We are good for each other but it's not like that's was the only reason for doing this." Paul rambled on.

"What are you trying to say, Paul?"

He looked up to see Millie looking completely confused and almost a little scared.

His heart melted at the sight of his nineteen year old imprint. She was young. She didn't deserve things to be happening this way to her. It seemed unfair. But he knew that she was a strong girl. She wouldn't allow anything to happen if she thought it unfit. Too much was going on right now for her. He needed to be straight forward with her. After all honesty is the best policy right. Right? Well, here goes nothing.

He took both of her hands in his and kneeled in front of her and poured his heart out.

"What I'm saying Millie is, that I would love to share your life with you, I would love to cater to your every need, whim and fancy, I want to spend the rest of my life caring for you, protecting you and...and loving you."

Paul looked directly into her widened eyes, took a deep breath and fought the need to cross his fingers,"What I'm asking is, Millie, will you marry me?"

AN: so I'm gonna say it even though nobody really listens, PLEASE R&amp;R! Please.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thanks to SissyCabella for the review. "no to copycats" sweetheart, while I love reviews and would be grateful for them, I am not desperate enough to stoop so low as to post them myself. So your judgemental thinking is pretty sad. And you are more than welcome to tell whoever you like about my story cause this is my baby, my idea and concept so no, I'm not copying anybody and you are more than welcome to tell whoever you like about it. I like drama in my stories not in my life.

To the rest of my readers, enjoy!

Chapter 14:

"Yes"

"What?" Paul

"Yes!"

"Yes?" Paul blinked stupidly before understanding that Millie had just answered his question."

"YES!" Millie almost screamed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Paul laughed before gathering her in his arms and spinning her while they both laughed gleefully after what seemed a long time. And just as they were about to kiss, her parents and Sam and Emily stood at the doorstep of her room. Yeah, Cockblockers suck.

Paul was disappointed of course but he couldn't embarrass her in front of her parents and he did notice that they seemed to maintain a reasonable distance between themselves when in the company of others. He did not want to recall what kind of nocturnal activities he had heard his soon to be in-laws engage in while patrolling near their house to check on their daughter.

"Seems like our decision had been made easier, Emily" Anita beamed at her daughter and turned to Emily.

"True that!" Emily returned her expression before moving forward and hugging the life out of Millie and Paul while Sam just gave Paul a congratulatory pat and lightly hugged Millie. Anita moved on her tippy toes to kiss Paul's forehead to congratulate him and welcomed him into the family while hugging her daughter close and sniffling.

Millie's dad just shook hands around and congratulated Paul but still seemed a little tense. When he turned to look at Millie, she wouldn't look at him. Anita noticed and to disperse the tension quickly got some sweets and offered them around while stuffing one in her husband's mouth before he could say something and ruin the moment. Smart woman. Paul almost hugged her then. The thought that it might make her husband even more tense and wary towards him stopped him though.

"So what kind of wedding do you guys want? Church, traditional Quileute or Indian?" Emily asked barely able to contain her excitement.

"Uh, I would love an extravagant Indian wedding! There's so much to do and it goes on for days but I don't know if I can manage it all in such little time!" Anita said totally unaware of her daughter's frightened expression.

Paul took note of it though and gently nudged Emily so she could take note of it.

"Oh well, maybe we should let Millie and Paul decide that and let us know by tonight or maybe by tomorrow?" Emily suggested and Paul sent her a small smile. He didn't want Millie to be overwhelmed and she seemed like she could use a break.

"That works too." Anita said looking at her daughter now. She seemed nervous all of a sudden.

Millie fidgeted with her fingers feeling self conscious and nervous. Yes, she had always known that there was a possibility that hers might be an arranged marriage but she actually liked Paul and felt that he returned the feeling. But she was nervous as various scenarios ran through her mind now of all things that could go wrong. She knew he was a good guy so that's not what she was worried about but she had heard of his reputation and worried if she might not be enough for him. Sure she was sassy and had read enough advice on cosmo and online to know how to please a guy but she hadn't actually done anything close to it. She had gone on a few dates during college but it wasn't anything serious and she hadn't really gone beyond a few kisses and simple groping sessions. And all these worries were hogging her now _after_ she said yes. But she couldn't deny that she was terribly attracted to him and didn't mind in the least planning a wedding with him, but why was he interested? Could she really have interested him enough for him to want to marry her?

Once again Paul could sense all her emotions but he understood. Too much was happening too soon. Her parents' plans to leave, pushing her to marry, her feelings towards Paul and now their marriage. Marriage. Married. They were going to be married. Paul grinned big now. Yes! They would officially be together. Everyone would know she was his.

"All right then! But we definitely need to have an engagement party soon and officially announce it to everyone!" Anita all but squealed out.

"Yes! That _has_ to be done!" Emily clapped her hands together as Sam smiled at her.

"Is that ok?" Paul asked Millie

"Yeah! Yeah that's fine" Millie replied with a small smile suddenly feeling a little shy. In her defence they hadn't even gone on a first date or spend much time alone. But she had a feeling that in the long run it would be fine.

Paul looked at her and felt so much love that his heart felt like it would burst. She looked adorable with the slight pink tinge on her cheeks, her eyes twinkling. He knew that even though she wasn't completely comfortable with the way things were proceeding at least it wasn't him she was opposed to. He took solace in the fact and decided that he would let the Spirits guide him further on. They had done a great job up till now. Why fuck up when they were giving him the best time of his life.

AN: R&amp;R people! I'd like a little love after that hateful review. Much love.


	15. Author's Note

AN: Okay so I tried to pm this "copycat" person whose an anonymous reviewer but haven't been able to so I'm just going to post my reply here. I have no idea why you are going on insulting me. First you assume I'm copying someone, then you warn me that you'll notify said person who you have failed to name. And in the next message you out-rightly insult me and my creative ability. I truly have no idea who you are referring to or which story because this is my story. I have already written a couple of chapters and trust me I haven't copied from anybody. This is my first story but I have read plenty of them and have not come across one that resembles mine. Of course in essence they are all similar due to the characters but the storyline is mine.

You say you'll lose good writers because of "people like me" . Is that your way of saying that I'm not a good writer? Trust me I am hurt but that's not what bothers me. I have read so many stories that are so similar but nobody says anything. Why are you hating on me for putting forth my story for people to read? Sure I'm a first time writer but I most certainly have feelings and would not insult _ my_ creativity by copying someone else. And if you are so sure I am then why don't you give me the name of the story/author that you believe I'm copying so I can see for myself what you are referring to. You don't have to post anonymously if what you are saying is true. And you will not lose your favorite writer.

And guys can be sweethearts too but from my experience so far with you, you are not one. So I'm not sexist but you are sure are judgmental and know how to aim to hurt people where it hurts.


	16. Chapter 15

Note: Thanks a ton to Ksenia50903, Sora Argetlam, crippsy2, pangie26. I am extremely grateful to you guys for your support. That one person wasted a couple of my hours but he couldn't have scared me to stop writing this story. I intent to finish it. But yes, it did hurt. Your support and kind words more than make up for it though. Thank you! Bless you lovely people.

Thanks to cbear87, xYaar for following my story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15:

Once again things were hectic. Planning, shopping and random hugs marked Millie's days. Preety's parents had decided to marry her within the month as well so that meant their weddings would be close to one another. They were excited but Preety felt more comfortable with the situation while Millie got a little awkward.

She was supposed to meet Paul today to pick out her ring since their engagement party was in two days.

Paul picked her up shortly and they drove to Port Angeles to shop.

"So, I was thinking that it would be practical if we opened a joint account. You can keep the ATM card so you don't have to ask me for anything." Paul said. He wanted her to get comfortable soon. He wanted to look after her.

"I don't mind getting an account opened but once I start working money won't be an issue which reminds me we probably should talk about how that'll work out since I'd have to go to the Seattle office." Millie said.

Paul stiffened. He didn't want her to be away from him. He didn't think he could concentrate on anything. And why did she think she needed to work. He had enough savings to last them a long time even if both of them didn't work. The non aging thing was handy and he had been working a long time now. But he didn't want to upset her either.

"Don't they have a branch in Forks? Maybe you could transfer there? I'd feel better if you were close." Paul said sincerely

Millie smiled softly at him. Emily had warned her that he may not like her being away and that he may even oppose to her working but she saw him trying not to hurt her feelings and that made her love him even more. Wait. What? Oh well, she was going to marry him. Might as well admit that she was indeed obsessed with him. She felt the need to make him happy and never see him in pain. And well some really smart and knowledgeable person had told her once that to check if your love is true for a person you should ask yourself "would I mind if this person sucked me off my last penny?" and Millie sure as hell wouldn't mind if he cheated her out of her clothes... for any reason.

Millie snapped out of her thoughts when she felt eyes on her to see that Paul was indeed looking at her.

"I can look for another job. It's not like I signed any contracts or anything," Millie said

Paul immediately relaxed. "Yes, that sounds good. You don't even have to work you know, unless you really wanted to. I mean I make enough. We'd be pretty comfortable. I have some money saved up as well."

And then Paul gave her figures which made her eyes widen. That was a lot of money. Yeah they'd definitely be comfortable and she never needed to work...ever. Paul asked her then if it was sufficient.

"Well it is sufficient for me but how will you survive?"

Paul's eyes widened a little before he got the joke and laughed out loud. Millie was pretty sure he scared all the customers off in the little jewellery store they were entering.

"I'd give you a family heirloom except I don't really have any. Besides you can get whatever you like so that's a plus right?" Paul asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, it's cool. I really don't mind. And I'd love to get something practical that I can actually wear everyday without worry." Millie replied easily. Her parents were giving her enough jewellery as was customary but she wasn't a big fan of the chunky pieces. She did like a few course but they wouldn't go with any western outfits. She personally liked trendy, light and generally stone studded jewellery.

Paul asked the girl behind the counter to show them engagement rings. She returned with three trays. Paul asked Millie to step forward and choose reminding her to choose without checking the price tag.

Millie did just that. In the end she liked three rings. One was a plain platinum band with a red stone, one a gold band with delicate engravings and lastly a small diamond studded gold band. Paul was watching her closely and could tell that she did like these and wasn't trying to choose the cheaper ones. Millie left the choice up to Paul. He chose the diamond one and bought the gold band as well to use at the wedding.

"Ok then you should get a wedding ring as well," said Millie.

"Sure. I'd like a plain simple gold band to match the one we bought." Paul asked the salesgirl.

She showed them some and Paul liked a simple one and Millie approved. They left the shop shortly after.

Their engagement party was in two days and a week later was their wedding. Someone had a brilliant idea and wanted to schedule Preety's and her wedding on the same day but they had opposed. As much as they loved each other they wanted to have their weddings on different days. Preety wanted an elaborate affair and she was getting just that. Millie wanted a simpler wedding and Paul agreed so they were going for a court wedding and reception later at the hall.

And so the countdown begun.

AN: :) I am just happy people like my story and stood up for me so once again- Thank you!


	17. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks to tricia911114, for adding my story to your follows/favorites list.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

"So you know Millie asked Paul if he'd give her a ring when they got engaged and Paul said ,"of course sweetheart! What's your number?""

"Quil, your bad jokes make my one liners seem funny" Millie said with a roll of her eyes.

It was their engagement party. The rings had been exchanged while the wolves and their families whooped and hollered complete with confetti. Now Quil was trying to get Millie to loosen up. She seemed a little tense. Nobody missed the fact that Millie and her dad didn't seem to be talking too much. While her mom, aunts and sister and friends hugged her and congratulated her with gusto to match theirs, her father seemed a little aloof.

"By the way, Mills, you look absolutely stunning! Did you invite these guests on purpose?" Quil grinned

"No matter how I look Quil, you're still a fool!" Millie retorted with a slight smile.

"Aww come on Millie! First hour of being engaged with Paul and you're already grumpy?" Quil kept on pushing her buttons.

Paul didn't like his comment and was about to reply but Millie beat him to it.

"Did you know Paul, that when Quil was single he shaved one leg so it felt as if he was sleeping with a woman?" Millie countered

Everybody within hearing distance let their laughter ring out. It _did_ seem like something he would do. Paul laughed hard too when he saw how embarrassed Quil looked. He loved how Millie defended him without actually offending anybody. He didn't know you could fight back and still break no bones.

"Come on", Paul whispered in Millie's ear and she shivered. Paul wanted, _needed_ to spend some time with her but that seemed impossible. With their wedding, Preety's wedding, her parents going away soon, she didn't really have any time. He didn't want to force her but he was seriously contemplating running away with her deep into the forest and living out in a cave. Yeah...that _was_ his idea of a romantic getaway.

Paul led her to a secluded table in the corner and glared at anybody who tried to come near them.

"So, how's it been?" Paul began. He wanted her to talk about what she was feeling, to open up to him.

"Busy, hectic, chaotic but fun." Millie smiled

"Yeah, I really wanted to know what you are thinking, Millie. I know all this is overwhelming but I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to me."

"I know Paul. And while it's all sudden and everything, I don't regret going through it with you. Somewhere I was prepared for an arranged match. My parents were married that way and when during college I didn't find anybody interesting, I was pretty sure dad would start looking. Sure I didn't know it would be so soon or that they would be moving away like this but it's ok. I get it. What I don't understand is why would you want to go through this. Why did you agree?"

"Millie, I like you. I adore you. I'd say more but I don't think you'd believe me so soon but trust me when I say that you've been on my mind since that night at the restaurant. I know it seems unlikely but sometimes when you know, you know. You are it for me. You don't even have to take my word for it. Let me prove it to you. Just trust me. Do you trust me?" Paul asked

Millie laughed,"If my agreeing to marry you is any indication, yes of course I trust you!"

Paul smiled," well now that's out of the way, I'd like to know where you would like to go for our honeymoon"

"I haven't really thought about it." Millie blushed

Paul ran his knuckles over her left cheek and said," think about it and let me know there's very little time so we'll need to make the reservations soon."

Millie seemed a little dazed. The touch of Paul's hand on her cheek felt so good. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to feel all of him.

Paul took his chance and pulled Millie to him while moving down on her and smashed their lips together. It was pure bliss. It took them so long to get here that now Paul couldn't help but devour her lips. He wanted to be gentle, he really did but he couldn't. She tasted sweet. Her lips so soft and chewable. He nibbled on her lips smiling in satisfaction when Millie moaned and moved towards him. Millie moved her arms around Paul's neck but since they were sitting on different chairs it was uncomfortable. Paul pulled her in to his lap and continued kissing her, tasting her, savoring her. His hands explored the length of her arms and moved onto her waist and gripped her. He then embraced her. Millie responded as best as she could. It felt amazing. Millie felt his body heat, she felt his hands moving over her body, igniting her. She felt his lips, tongue probe her, explore her and she just gave in. She knew she couldn't fight this feeling. She could only give in.

They were lost in the kiss when a throat cleared. Paul looked up annoyed; he had smelled Quil a while ago. Millie still seemed dazed and her lips moved even when Paul stopped. He chuckled.

"You guys had better sober up. Millie's dad's getting suspicious. I've been standing here awkwardly shielding you guys long enough." Quil said

Millie tried to do just that. She moved out of Paul's lap while Paul sighed at the loss but allowed her to get in her own chair.

Just when she seemed to be almost normal except for her flushed skin and swollen lips and bright eyes, Quil looked her straight in the eyes and said," did you know Millie, that a kiss is an application in the top floor for a job in the basement?"

AN: R&amp;R please!


	18. Chapter 17

Note: thanks to and hrodenhaver for adding my story to your follows/favorites list. Thanks a ton Becky for your support and kind words. I truly appreciate it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17:

Once again the days seemed shorter than ever. Millie felt she was at Emily's house more than her own. So many things to do and so little time. Millie and Paul were getting married in three days. Preety's wedding was four days later. Millie couldn't understand how she was the one getting married before Preety but she wasn't complaining. She was immersed in the preparations. They had pulled a few strong strings and were able to schedule their court wedding in a short time. Right now Millie was shopping with Preety who was looking at some racy lingerie.

Paul was immensely happy and tense at the same time. He was on top of the world for he was marrying his soul mate but he had yet to tell her about his being wolf. Sam had suggested he do that before they get married but Paul had decided against it. He decided that Millie did not need any more drama and when she found out about it, he'd deal with whatever he had to face then. Right now he just wanted to enjoy his moment, when he would be the groom not someone in the wedding party. _He_ would be the one waiting for his bride, he was the one who'd walk away feeling blessed. And horny. And finally satisfied. Paul grinned when he thought about what their "first night" would be like. He had heard all the teasing going on in Millie's house about it. Millie never backed down and he was proud. He hoped she would be just as feisty in under him as well. Or atop him or sideways or standing or bent...hell anyway she wanted it, he'd give it to her.

By the dopey grin on his face everyone in the office could make out what was going on in Paul's mind. He was still working so he could take time off after the wedding. There wasn't too much to do anyways since it was a court wedding and then a reception later. Of course, Emily and Kim thought differently. They were shopping and decorating his house. His house! Damn it! Millie hadn't even seen his house! He had to change that.

With that thought he called Millie.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Hi! I'm with Preety. She's torturing me. You better come and save me if you still want to get married." Millie replied.

Paul chuckled, "that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea"

"What are you shopping for?" asked Paul

"Oh..errmm..its...you know..just stuff" Millie answered

"We are shopping for equipment to blow your mind off!" Preety screamed into the phone.

Paul could _feel_ the blush spreading on Millie's face. He was glad she was shopping with Preety.

"So are you coming to save me or not?" Millie asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh honey, he will cum once he sees you in this and trust me you'll be _his _savior!" Preety sang.

"Actually I called to ask if you were free anytime today?" Paul asked trying to distract himself from imagining all things naughty.

"Yeah, I'm free now. I'll see you at your office?"

"Sure. But drive safe, okay?" Paul said

"Yeah, don't worry" Millie smiled at the sound of Paul's worry laced voice. She liked having him to care about her.

Some time later Preety dropped Millie at Paul's office. As soon as Paul heard her car pull up he hurriedly cleaned himself up a little and sprinted to her while all the guys chuckled.

"Hey!" "Hi!" they said almost at the same time. Paul was glad to see Millie hurrying up to meet him. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Boy, was he glad they got past it! It helped to keep him slightly calm. With the way things had been going, he was glad the kiss happened when it did.

Once again Millie found herself lost in the kiss, the touch of Paul. His lips soft, full and plump, darker than hers but so delicious. Why had they waited so long to do this?

They pulled apart to the sound of the door opening and Sam coming out.

"Hey Millie! How are you? Emily asked me to remind you to come for the dress fitting." Sam said in one breath. He didn't want to forget to convey Emily's message. She was flustered enough and he didn't want to denied in time of _need_. Which was always, for the wolves anyways. They always yearned to be with their mates, as intimate as they could get and an angry imprint would not allow that. He had learned his lesson.

"Hi Sam! I remember. I'll be there. Tell Emily to stop worrying. Sometimes she's worse than my mom!" Millie exclaimed

The boys chuckled. Emily was a perfectionist of sorts. She didn't like leaving things for last minute. Millie was a different story. Hence the worrying.

"Will do! See you guys later!" Sam drove off.

"So what's the plan?" asked Millie

"You know, I just realized that you haven't seen our house?" Paul said.

"hmm..yeah come to think of it, I've seen more of Emily's than I probably should have than your house."

Paul gave her a look.

"What" Millie asked

"Our house"

"Okay. Our house." Millie rolled her eyes but blushed.

Paul chose not to comment but held his hand out for her to take and went to his truck. They drove up to Paul's house chatting comfortably about mundane things.

Paul was driving up to his place when he thought he should show her the adjoining land that he had bought some time ago, trees lined the land hiding his house from view. He could still see it though. He thought maybe she'd like to build a garden or something or maybe a play area for their kids. He'd have to get her opinion.

Paul parked his truck and got out to open Millie's door and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to guide her towards the bare land. He hoped she liked it.

"So what do you think? Do you like _our_ house and land?" Paul asked feeling like a king asking his queen if she approved.

Millie looked around. She could only see the stretch of land in front of her. She looked around confused.

"Say something", Paul said worried about what she was thinking.

"Errrmm...meeska, mooska, Paul's house!?"

Paul looked at her funny before understanding and let out a booming laugh.

AN: R&amp;R please!


	19. Chapter 18

Note: Thanks to twilight910, CaliGirl17, shortcake0313, Shamidreamer86, for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

I just finished writing the chapter of their first night together. It's the longest chapter I've written with major lemons, hell I'd term it a fruit basket really. Hope you guys will enjoy it later! This chapter is slightly lemony too.

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Millie finally did see the house and was embarrassed about her Mickey Mouse antic but Paul brushed her worries aside. He had been angry too long. He loved it when she made him laugh. He showed her around his house, soon to be hers as well and looked at her expectantly.

Millie loved it. She loved how open the house was. It was spacious and had tall, huge glass windows. It was airy and allowed for a lot of light to come in. The kitchen was spacious as well and had cherry red cabinets and a table to match. The living room had a den like feel cause you had to climb down two-three stairs and then reached it. It had one of the biggest t.v. sets Millie had seen and an expensive music system and gaming console. There were two bedrooms downstairs and the laundry room and three bedrooms upstairs including the master bedroom. The house had a huge backward.

The bedrooms were mostly painted white. The master bedroom was very masculine. It wasn't bare but wasn't overcrowded either. There was a t.v. set here as well and a huge walk in closet and attached bath.

Millie liked its simplicity but knew that it was actually quite expensive. Paul seemed to like space and simple but tasteful things.

Paul watched her closely as she ran her hand over the wood of the bed and wondered when the time would finally come when he would come home to this beautiful girl waiting for him. He could visualize her draped in a sheet waiting in bed for him to return from work. Only one thing could make this dream better. If she had food waiting for him in bed as well. Maybe one day they'd have their kids lie between them on this very bed. And then his dream of a family would finally be complete.

"It's very beautiful. So spacious and simple. I love it."

Paul smiled" I am glad you do however, if you feel the need to make any changes feel free to do it and you should probably consider moving your things here now so you won't have to worry about it later."

"Yeah, I probably should, I'll get Preety to help me move things here tomorrow if that's ok. It's all packed anyways." Millie replied.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll give you your set of keys so you can come and go as you please."

"I'd like that. Thanks!" Millie smiled. This was all new but a good new.

"Ok that's settled then." Paul said while moving towards her.

Millie's heartbeat increased. They had only kissed twice but she knew the look Paul was giving her now. It was heated, lustful yet adoring and loving. Millie had no idea how he managed that because she knew she was all out gaping at him with only one emotion; lust.

Paul read her look and knew he had permission to do what he wanted, needed to do. He pulled her to him and lifted her to bring her to his level. Millie squeaked at the suddenness of his move but quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him just as he kissed her.

When their lips touched, their eyes closed and they just felt each other. Took in the others smell, the feel of their skin beneath their hands. Millie's hands tangled in his hair while Paul's right arm supported her back and reached her hair while his left hand supported her butt. He slowly started to rub his hands on her ass while Millie's hands massaged the nape of his neck in a way that increased his desire. She scraped and massaged his scalp while subconsciously rubbing herself on him. His belt buckle was placed directly beneath her core and she couldn't help but rub herself on it. It sent delicious tingles starting from her center to her lower abdomen and spreading throughout her body. Millie and Paul moaned simultaneously. Millie from the sensations and Paul from it as well but also from the arousal he smelt from Millie.

Paul moved on to the bed and lay her down gently. He hovered over her looking at her, taking in her glowing skin, hooded eyes, parted lips. Millie bucked her hips up while her hands gripped his shoulders. Paul was losing control. His hands had a mind of their own as they ran over her. He too bucked his hips down to meet her half way, both of them groaning and loving the feeling. Paul's lips found hers once again and they kissed passionately. Paul felt he was probably a bit rough but Millie reciprocated enthusiastically. She was lost in the feeling as much as Paul.

Her hands moving over his shoulders to his biceps, running over his forearms and feeling his skin respond when goose bumps rose. Millie felt good and relieved at the same time that she wasn't the only one affected. Paul's hardness pressed into her and she moaned and wriggled to feel more of it against her core.

"I can't wait to have sex with you." Millie said and then blushed at her boldness.

Paul chuckled realizing that she didn't intent to say it out loud.

"Trust me, baby, I can't either."

Millie smiled wide and although she was a little embarrassed she couldn't bring herself to stop touching him or rubbing herself against him. It felt so good!

Paul sensing that she wanted to continue was only too happy to oblige. He put his hands under her shirt and felt the skin of her stomach. His fingers ran over her skin, just under her bra before he rubbed his thumb over her nipples. Millie moaned out loud and bucked once again. She was wet and her desire for him kept increasing. His thumbs rubbing circles on her nipples increased her lust. She wanted nothing more than to strip and let him take her.

Paul was hard beyond belief. Her breasts under his hands. Her nipples hard but her skin so soft. He squeezed her breasts earning another moan from her as she bucked again. Paul rubbed himself on her. Millie's hands searched frantically for his belt buckle wanting to feel him.

And then the door bell rang.

Typical thought Paul. Millie stilled her hands. Slightly relieved but _very_ disappointed.

"Don't worry, hun. Two more days and then we have a lifetime of this." Paul smiled at her.

Millie smiled too realizing how true it was. Paul moved away to straighten up and Millie followed.

Both of them went downstairs to find Quil and Brady standing in the living room. Brady looked slightly embarrassed but Quil grinned brightly.

"Somebody has been getting some!" sang Quil. They could smell Paul all over her while a little bit of her smell lingered on Paul.

"And you'd know about it how?" Millie smirked

"The mirror in Paul's room called me" said Quil referring to a really tall mirror in Paul's room.

"Mirrors can't talk and lucky for you, Quil, they can't laugh either." Millie retorted.

Everyone laughed while Paul slung his arm around her and just thanked the God's for having this wonderful girl in his life.

AN: Please review!This is the first time I got them to do more than kiss so let me know if it was ok. Please?


	20. Chapter 19

Note: Thanks to rainydaysaremyheaven and Nyxis for adding my story to your follows/favourites. And thank you YannieMae for your review. I'm glad you like my story and hopefully will continue to do so.

So this is the wedding chapter. It doesn't have much dialogue and it gets emotional in the end. I do hope you'll still find it entertaining.

Enjoy!

Chapter 19

The two days passed by rather quickly. And the day of the wedding was here. Millie was excited, anxious and happy all at the same time. They had to be present in court at 11. Her mom was a nervous wreck. She seemed to be having an anxiety attack every two minutes. Her sister had come down for her wedding with her family but her brother's family couldn't make it. Thank God for Preety though. She kept cracking jokes and kept Millie calm. Of course her Aunt Vinni and a few friends of the family were also present but there were very few people from Millie's family. She was sure Paul's side would outnumber theirs.

Millie had been awake since 6 am and was already feeling slightly tired by 9. It wasn't that long but she had been thinking and musing over things. Her dad still hadn't spoken to her very much. Their relationship seemed altered somehow and she didn't like it. She had always been daddy's girl while her siblings were more attached to their mom. But he had been distant. And since they were both stubborn and foolish neither made an attempt to talk. Just then Preety came over and put an end to her thoughts. Preety had been working on her for what seemed a long time now. They were supposed to leave at 10:15 to reach the courthouse and meet Paul and everyone there. She was ready so wasn't worried about getting late. She was wearing a peach coloured dress that Paul had gotten her. He insisted she wear it. It was really pretty with lace and net work and had a belt made of fabric woven into flowers. She loved it. Preety had made her short hair wavy and pinned one side with a comb that had pearls and flowers that matched her outfit. The cousins hugged feeling emotional and happy.

Paul was upset. He was happy they were getting married but they would not be able to go on a honeymoon. That day when Quil and Brady had come over they brought bad news. Some rogue vampires had been crossing their lands repeatedly as if to taunt them and had not been caught yet. And so all reinforcements had been called in. They were popping up at any and all hours so everyone was needed. The vamps were fast so nobody could be overworked and everyone had to work in shifts. Millie didn't seem affected by the news too much though and Paul was glad she wasn't upset. He had to tell her that they had some important deadline to meet at work. He couldn't help but feel like a jerk and be pissed. He hadn't told her about himself yet and lying to her made him feel sick. He was angry and he made it known, not that anybody had done anything to prevent him from going on a honeymoon but he still took it out on his pack. Nobody complained though. They understood. Their weddings and plans had gone uninterrupted but they all knew that it was imperative to catch the vamps before they got anybody. With their families living on the Rez everyone was on the edge. Paul understood this as well and vowed to catch the motherfuckers and burn them to dust. He usually liked to torture them a bit before finishing them off but this time he would finish his job quickly.

Paul was ready now. It was 10 but Sam and Emily had come over to help him and keep him calm. He appreciated it. The presence of imprints forced the wolves to keep their calm. Nobody wanted to hurt an imprint. Everyone was going to meet at the courthouse so they drove a bit early because Paul was impatient and Sam and Emily knew better than to judge or comment so they complied.

The court wedding was uneventful. It happened quickly and then everyone was piling in their vehicle to take off to the Rez hall to actually begin celebrating. Paul and Millie had huge smiles on their faces. Sure it wasn't the most romantic wedding but it suited them just fine. Millie saw Paul fidgeting with his tie the moment he had entered the courthouse and giggled. She had a feeling none of the guys liked wearing formals. But they all looked awesome. Paul had looked at her and then didn't take his eyes off her. Millie had a permanent blush. They were riding with Jared and Kim. Paul kept touching her in some way. It was like he couldn't stop. She didn't mind of course. Loving the feel of his touch. She sat close to him and rested her head on his arm while he stroked her face and kissed her temple and cheek.

The party went on for longer than they had anticipated. Paul had wanted nothing more than to have lunch with everyone and then whisk his new bride off to their home and make sweet love to her. But the guys loved to party and they were doing just that. Making fun of Paul when he seemed like he was ready to ask everyone to go home but Millie shot him looks and he would look down like a little puppy being denied his treat. Millie would then whisper to him and kiss him softly and he'd get that goofy grin on his face. Everyone loved this side of Paul. He seemed tame almost. And so happy. He was almost childlike giddy with happiness and it radiated off him and the guys liked it. Happy wolves made a happy pack. They still teased him though. All the pack members had their chance to dance with Millie making him jealous. To make matters worse they thrust Aunt Vinni on him to dance with. That was downright cruel but he endured it when he saw Millie laughing at his predicament.

When it was almost dinner time Sam decided they had made Paul wait long enough to get alone time with his bride and asked the guys to call it a night. Some of them insisted moving the party to the beach and having a bonfire but before Millie could reply to that Paul quickly declined. Just when they were saying their goodbyes to everyone, the guys slapping Paul on the back and giving man hugs, Millie's mom, sister and Preety were getting weepy. Paul grew anxious he didn't want Millie to cry. He was about to go to her but Emily stopped him and shook her head. He stopped looking at Millie she seemed okay. She was teary yes but nothing uncontrollable. Then he tensed seeing her dad approach her. Everyone was watching now. They had been so tense around each other and Paul didn't want him to spoil her mood. Everyone else seemed to be on guard as well. Now that she was officially Paul's, they knew one wrong move on her dad's part could lead to a lot of trouble and nobody would be able to explain why the suited booted groom had turned into a furry thing with tail if things went wrong.

Millie was staring at her dad. She was feeling emotional but she tried to control herself. But then her dad hugged her and she lost it. Father and daughter bawled their eyes out. He kept stroking her hair whispering loving words in Hindi. Millie felt like a little girl again in her father's arms. She always felt safe and like nothing bad could touch her when she was in her father's arms. She had missed this, missed _them_. But now they reconciled. Their differences forgotten, their grudges forgiven, today had been the day she would stop being his girl alone and had become somebody's wife. Her dad never blamed her for being mad at him but he couldn't explain his reasons either. They seemed old fashioned but at the end of the day he was just a father looking out for his daughter. But seeing her walk away was going to hurt. He didn't want them to part on bad terms. So he took her in his arms and whispered loving words like he used to when she was his little girl. He had to treasure this moment. His little girl was turning into a woman. He felt he didn't have enough time with her. He clutched her close and found she held him just as tightly.

Everyone watched as father and daughter clung to each other as if they were seeing each other after a long time and wouldn't again for a long time, which was partly true. Millie's entire family was in tears by now and some of the wolf girls too could be seen wiping tears. When it seemed as if they wouldn't separate, Millie's mom intervened and hugged her once more then Preety and one by one everyone hugged her. Millie was shaking by this time. All her suppressed feelings had boiled over. Preety brought her a glass of water and tried to calm her but she still struggled to find her composure. She wouldn't see her parents for a long time. She was on her own now. Her new life was beginning.

Paul went up to her now unable to just stand and watch her crying and being miserable. He hugged her to him and she went limp in his arms. She didn't have any more energy left. Paul could see her parents worried faces but he assured them that she will be fine.

"I'm going to take her home now. I don't want her fainting on me. Don't worry I'll make sure she has a hearty dinner. We'll call you tomorrow. You're here for a week and we'll visit and you can come over whenever." Paul said addressing her parents.

"Thank you. Take care of her", Millie's dad said wiping his eyes.

Paul and gang then took their leave. Some guys still went over to the beach to continue to party but Paul took off home after saying his goodbyes and thanking Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim in particular for all their help.

AN: Please review. This chapter was different from the previous ones and I do hope you liked it. Let me know please.

Next chapter is the wedding night! :)


	21. Chapter 20

Note: Thanks to Toujours-Pur-XXX and Kuramalover2006 for following my story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Millie had been quite the entire ride. Paul was worried about what she might be thinking. But he let her be. She seemed tired by this point.

Paul wanted to ensure that she was comfortable and feeling better. He did not like to see her so upset. She was usually chirpy and seeing her so quite made him feel guilty. Almost. He knew he could take care of her and in no time she'd be herself again.

"Go freshen up. I'll fix us something for dinner." Paul offered.

"No no. Let me do it." Millie felt guilty for making Paul feel as if she couldn't do anything right then. It was true but she didn't want him to feel obligated.

"No. Go ahead and relax a bit. I'm pretty sure Emily had dropped something in the morning. I'll only have to heat it up." Paul said authoritatively and Millie didn't argue this time. Just nodded and went up to the bedroom.

She wanted to be excited but she really did feel drained emotionally and physically. The day had taken its toll on her. She went to take a shower hoping it would relax her a bit.

She went down again to find Paul, wearing satiny red shorts and matching camisole. Paul was just taking dishes out of the microwave when he smelled and felt her presence. He turned around and gulped. She looked edible. Her shorts covered her mid thigh and left her legs exposed and the cami left her arms, shoulders, neck exposed and her boobs seemed bigger. He prayed to the Spirits to give him patience and wait for her to feel up to it before he lost control.

Millie saw Paul staring at her and she swallowed hard as well. He was wearing just his boxers. His body was to die for. And Millie was dying to touch it. His muscled arms, abs, chest, thighs and toned legs! Boy! How much did he exercise? He was broad and tall and Millie wanted to be lost in his arms, to bury her head in his chest and take in his smell, the feel of his skin. Oh what she would do to feel his hands, his lips on her.

Millie blushed when she realized that Paul was now smirking at her. He had obviously caught her staring and drooling over his oh-so-perfect body.

Millie looked down embarrassed before moving towards the kitchen counter to see what Paul had heated up for them. Her hand brushed against his thigh while moving towards the counter.

Paul's breath hitched. He'd been waiting for this moment forever and she did seem a little better. Hmm..he'll have to play his cards right if he wanted his way but nothing was more important than her comfort. She did seem a little flushed and her breathing was slightly erratic. Judging by these reactions he knew she was better and felt something as well. And she had ogled him as well. He was trying to gauge her mood in order to make the right moves and not pressure her. He decided he would let her make the first move. If she wanted it she would give him some sign right? Right? God, he hoped so. His libido was killing him.

"Where would you like to eat? Here or on the couch? We could watch some T.V." Paul suggested

"Sure. The couch sounds good" Millie replied. Glad to have a distraction at least while eating and maybe she'd ogle a little less. At the least the drooling could be blamed on the food. Millie sighed. She was hopeless. She prayed to have enough control to not jump his bones during dinner.

They sat down with their plates on the couch and Paul settled on some old movie. They enjoyed their meal in relative silence and the occasional casual touches. In Paul's case the touches were deliberate. They were sitting close but not really touching and he needed to touch her. So he brushed his knee against her thigh or elbow gently against her shoulder. He did see to it that she finished her meal. His need to take care of her hadn't diminished.

Once dinner was over, Millie took their plates to the sink and quickly washed and dried it then came back to sit with Paul. This time however she deliberately sat closer to him. She wanted his touch and there wasn't really any need to be hesitant now. He was her husband after all. And like any new bride she was waiting for this. If their make out session was any indication he was very good at this and she yearned to feel that good again.

Paul could feel the slight lust rolling off her but decided to take things slow. He didn't want to hurt her by hurrying things. He wanted to have control over his actions. Just then Millie turned to face him. The look of pure lust on her face made him lose it. He grabbed her face and kissed her.

Millie sighed into the kiss. Finally. Paul was really sweet when he wanted to be. She had a feeling he was waiting for her to make the first move and she was ready. She was feeling better and dinner had energized her. She was ready for her husband.

Millie had moved onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, once again massaging his scalp and neck. The kiss started rough and stayed rough. They were both eager and lust clouded their minds. Paul's hands moved all over her body. He had to feel her, all of her. His hands moved to the waistband of her shorts and lower. He groaned into the kiss when he felt bare skin. He groped her bare ass and heard Millie gasp into the kiss.

Millie thrust into him as best as she could. She moved her lips from his and onto his cheek and jaw then onto his neck, nibbling and tasting his skin. Paul's hold tightened and he roughly picked her ass up a little to remove her shorts. Her wetness and smell driving him crazy. He moved his hands all over her legs and moved onto her cami and made to remove it as well. Millie moved back and held her arms up to help him undress her. Paul groaned out loud this time when he saw her bare chest. Her boobs bouncing and nipples erect.

Paul's hands moved to her breasts and he cupped and felt them, kneading them and rubbing his thumb over the nipples. Millie gasped and groaned and thrust again. She was going crazy. Her pussy was dripping and Paul's touch made her want to tear his boxers off and have him inside her.

Paul's mouth attacked her neck, his hands still caressing her tits. Seeing Millie aroused was the best sight ever. Maintaining their position he stood up carrying Millie in his arms while she clung to him. Paul took them to the bedroom and laid her down, covering her body with his.

Millie's eyes were hooded as she gazed at him. Her desire made her bold. She wanted to take in his expressions when he touched her. Paul caressed her face and tried to move back a little but Millie legs tightened around his waist.

"I'm not going anywhere, eager beaver. But in order for us to do this I need to take my shorts off." Paul chuckled but was very pleased to see her want for him.

Millie reluctantly let him move away and watched as he deliberately took his time to remove his boxers while looking her straight in the eyes. Millie held his gaze. She licked her lips when he was finally as naked as she was and his cock sprung free. Unable to control herself, Millie lurched forward and took his cock in her mouth before Paul could even register what was happening.

Millie was working solely on instinct. Paul growled and groaned. The sensation of her mouth on him sent him spiraling out of control. He couldn't believe that his sweet Millie was actually capable of this. But as she sucked and licked, he couldn't be happier. He had the intention of stopping her but he could not find words. Millie licked his head and took him inside her mouth and sucked. Hard. Paul growled again. He felt he would cum right then. Millie did not stop though. She went on sucking him and licking the length of his shaft. She curled her hands around his balls and length that she couldn't take in her mouth and pumped him. She squeezed his balls while licking and sucking him. Paul's hands went to her head and he gripped her hair careful not to hurt her but he was losing himself in the sensations Millie awakened in him.

Millie loved his reactions. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her mouth as she sucked on it. She ran her fingers over his balls and then lower and caressed his skin from under his balls to his butt. She gripped his ass. It was hot! Finally her dirty dreams were coming true.

"Fuck!" Paul growled out when he felt her hands on his butt. This allowed her to deep throat him. Paul felt himself thrust into her mouth. He loved how much of her small mouth could take him.

Just when he felt he would cum, he stopped her. Held her head in his hands and slowly took himself out. He looked at her and nearly put himself back in her mouth. She looked hot. Her lips parted, darker and swollen, her eyes hooded, skin flushed, chest heaving and boobs bouncing lightly with her breathing.

"What?" Millie said breathlessly.

"Baby, I want to be inside you when I cum tonight." Paul said moving her back on the bed. Millie made a noise in the back of her throat but complied.

Paul moved his mouth to her neck and sucked and bit her lightly, smiling when he felt her grip him tightly with her arms and legs. He kissed down her neck and reached her perfect lush, round boobs. He put his mouth to one and lapped at her nipple.

Millie cried out and arched. She spread her legs open, allowing Paul to lie between them completely and thrust upwards. They both moaned when his cock touched her wetness. Paul ground his hips so that he rubbed her core with his cock while still playing with her boobs. Rubbing his hand on one while biting and licking the other.

Millie couldn't take it any more. The stimulation too much for her.

"Please!" she cried out in a voice that didn't seem her own.

Paul rubbed harder down on her and licked her nipple.

"Paul, please" Millie begged digging her nails into his back.

Paul knew she was ready now. She was dripping. Her smell and touch of her skin making him light headed.

Paul kissed her sweetly before moving back just a little to align his cock to her entrance. He rubbed himself on her clit and entrance to collect her juices to lubricate himself. He then moved to her entrance and entered just a little.

Millie gasped. She obviously knew that it would hurt because of it being her first time and him being huge but she only felt a slight intrusion. She moved her hips silently asking him to enter completely.

Paul cautiously moved in a little more, trying his best to avoid hurting her though he knew it was a lost cause. He decided it would be best to thrust quickly and then wait for the pain to subside. He did just that. Millie cried out and held onto him tightly. She felt the intrusion and sharp pain and knew the worst was over. She waited for it to dull a little before grinding her hips to invite him to continue.

Paul moaned. She felt so good. Moist and hot and tight. He had never had a virgin and this was mind blowing. He thrust lightly then still careful but when Millie thrust upwards, he lost control. He began thrusting while listening to Millie's breathing and heartbeat to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Millie felt pleasure begin to take over the pain and found herself thrusting upwards to have him completely inside her. She put her legs around his butt and locked her ankles while opening her legs even more and relaxing her muscles. Paul put his weight on his knees and hands and moved his head up to look at her. Her eyes were closed as she arched against him. Her lips parted, her breathing shallow. Paul gave in to the feeling then and closed his eyes as he threw his head back and thrust into her with all his might. He heard Millie's cried of pleasure at the new pace. He continued thrusting and felt Millie's walls begin to quiver. Millie was crying out loud and her head moved from side to side. The pleasure too much for her. Paul thrust a couple more times but her walls squeezing around him brought him to his own high and he thrust once powerfully before growling as he came inside her. Millie felt his cock throb inside of her and she felt herself on the brink of another orgasm from the sensation. She arched her back to meet his chest and came with a loud scream.

Paul clutched her to him as she came again. She drove him crazy. He stayed inside her until she calmed down and he was completely limp. He slipped out of her just as he watched her begin to slip into sleep. She seemed utterly tired.

Paul went to the bathroom to clean himself up but chuckled when he felt his legs quiver slightly. He'd make sure he didn't patrol after their time together. A wolf with quivering legs would be of no use to anybody.

He got a wet washcloth and cleaned up Millie. She didn't budge but considering his own condition he wasn't surprised. He cleaned her up thoroughly before discarding the cloth and getting in bed with her. He curled around her and closed his eyes.

That night Paul slept with a smile on his face and contentment in his heart. He was home. Finally.

AN: REVIEW! please, please, please!


	22. Chapter 21

Note: Thanks to Amrit Singh Raizada for following my story. And my dear guest- I can't believe how similar our thoughts are! I too think my story should get more reviews! ;) thank you for reviewing and your sweet, kind words.

Enjoy!

Chapter 21

There's a fine line between cuddling and holding someone down so they won't get away. With Paul that line had blurred and Millie found herself locked down in his arms. Her head was resting on his right arm and he had curled his body around her and tucked her legs between his. They were covered with a light comforter but she was warm. It was a comfortable position but nature's call made her uncomfortable and she really had to use the washroom. She had been really tired and didn't get up once during the night.

Millie smiled recalling the previous night. It was superbly amazing. He made her feel sexy. His reactions made her feel powerful. He had been rough yet didn't hurt her. Only when she had been ready for him had he shown some aggression. But Millie had loved every micro second.

She was still naked and so was he. Millie moved her ass so that it was near his crotch. She rubbed her butt against him. Paul groaned. He held her tighter in his arms and Millie could feel his erection pressing against her. She wondered vaguely if he was into anal as well. She knew she'd be willing to try it with him. She had read in cosmo about how it usually was in a guys "to try " list. But obviously they would need to proceed further in their relationship before they tried it.

She felt Paul's fingers caressing her stomach before moving onto her breasts.

"Good morning", Millie whispered feeling just slightly coy.

"Morning sweetheart", Paul whispered just as quietly near her ear causing her to shiver.

Millie wriggled to turn around so she could see him. She looked at him and smiled before blushing a little and burying her face in his chest.

Paul chuckled. He knew she was feeling a little shy but her boldness yesterday made him believe that she was comfortable around him more than he had anticipated.

"I need to get up. I'll make breakfast. What would you like?" Millie asked while getting up and grabbing a sheet to cover herself while moving towards the bathroom.

"Make whatever you like. You know I'll eat anything." Paul replied while eyeing her ass, swaying as she walked.

"OK. I'll just take a quick shower and be back."

Paul sighed and lay back in bed. He sat up suddenly when he saw the blood spots on the sheet. He cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't even ask her how she was feeling, if she was in pain or uncomfortable. Hell, some of the more 'experienced' women had also complained after sex about how they were sore and Millie had been a virgin. He decided to get the breakfast going. He didn't want her to over exert herself. He found a pair of boxers and went down to start breakfast. She had to be hungry after last night. He was ravenous.

Millie came out after her shower and went down to find Paul serving up two plates with omelets and toast with milk and orange juice.

"Did I take too long?" Millie asked wondering why Paul had prepared breakfast.

"No, no. I just felt like it." Paul said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks!" Millie said with a smile.

"No problem and I'd do it every day but I'm pretty sure you'd get tired of eating omelets and toast. But this is all I can cook."

Millie laughed." Probably but it's still very sweet of you."

They ate for five minutes before Paul spoke again.

"I meant to ask you if you are ok. You know, I mean I hope you are not hurting or anything after last night."

"Nah, am not hurt, slightly sore yes but nothing serious. I'll probably just relax today and will be better by tomorrow." Millie said subtly hinting that they may not be able to do anything more today.

"Sure, that's fine. We can relax today." Paul said glad to just be in her presence. He felt a calmness he never had before. He felt at ease with himself.

"Is there anything you'd like to do now or just watch some t.v. ?" Paul asked once they were through with breakfast.

"T.v. sounds fine." Millie replied with a shrug.

They were supposed to be on their honeymoon but with the change of plans it wasn't going to happen.

"I am sorry we couldn't go away even for a little while but as soon as this work thing is over we can plan a trip to wherever you want." Paul said hopefully.

Millie snorted," As long as we can have a repeat of last night I really don't mind. It's not like location had anything to do with it."

As soon as she said it, she blushed furiously. She hadn't meant to say this aloud either although she did truly feel that way.

Paul laughed. "well, that's one thing I don't think we need to worry about. As long as you are as feisty as last night, every night would only get better." With that, Paul pulled her into his lap on the couch.

Millie groaned as she covered her face with her hands and leaned into his chest.

"Oh, so now you're all shy?" Paul asked smiling mischievously.

"Shut up!" was Millie's muffled reply. Paul laughed again before settling his chin on her head and changing channels.

Millie sighed against his chest and moved her hands between their stomachs. She felt relaxed. She could use some more sleep. And with that thought she closed her eyes and slept.

Paul was aware of Millie dozing off a few minutes later. He shifted so he was lying on the coach as well with Millie on top of him and dozed as well with the smell and feel of Millie all around him.

"Aww! How cute is that!"

Millie and Paul awoke to the sound and a flash going off. Millie got off Paul and he sat up to see who had interrupted them and entered his den without permission.

Standing near the doorway were Jared, Kim, Claire and Quil who was grinning widely holding a camera.

"What are you guys doing here?" Paul asked almost harshly. He did not want to share Millie just yet.

"Paul!" Millie chided while lightly swatting his shoulder.

"Come in guys" Millie invited them over. The wolves got comfortable immediately while the girls were a little awkward. They didn't want to interrupt the newlyweds.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to barge in but the house was too quiet and Jared thought we should check it out and then we met Quil on the way over and he came along." Kim clarified.

"No worries. I didn't realize how late it was. We slept for a long time." Millie said while offering drinks and opening a bag of chips into a bowl.

Everyone settled in and watched t.v. while chatting and catching up while Paul still sulked a bit but felt better when Millie and the girls brought out more snacks and she settled into his side. She seemed to be having a nice time so he'd bear it.

"So Millie", Quil grinned and everybody knew nothing good would come out of his mouth next, "how does it feel to _finally_ lose the v card?"

Millie stilled for a second before replying," virginity is over rated, Quil. It's like a soap bubble," she said looking around at confused faces.

" One prick and its gone."

There was a minute of silence before everyone burst out laughing at her wit.

AN: R&amp;R please!


	23. Chapter 22

Note: Thanks to vampangel25, kissesfromchelsea, NatalieNicole99, MyFlutteringWings and brooked90 for adding my story to your follows/favorites. I'm glad you guys like it.

And my dear guest reviewer- thank you, thank you, thank you! I used to check stories out on the basis of reviews as well when I had first started reading. And I found out on a program on discovery that it's human nature to follow the crowd but it's unique to step away and take the different route. And I am glad you gave my story a chance {God knows it deserves it ;) } And I do love reviews like any other author but I want them to come by themselves. Trust me each time I write at the end of my chapters "R&amp;R" I truly mean it and hope for someone to do so but I'm not like those authors who write, "ok..so I want so many reviews and then you get the next chapter." Nope. I seriously couldn't stop myself from updating if I tried. This story is literally my baby. And like a real baby I just have to get it out!

And now I check out stories on the basis of the characters it's about. Just FYI in case you were wondering.

And I know this AN is getting really long but just one more thing- I've been getting ideas for another story so I'd like to know if you guys would prefer it to be another Paul/oc story or maybe Jacob/oc or some other wolf? And would you like your name as the OCs? Let me know. And guys too can give their names or any particular name that they'd like as Leah's man or I could fit you in as some other character.

I'll put it up after I finish this one which is going to take some time since I'm on my 28th chapter and it's nowhere near finished but I plan to start writing it out too. So...yeah..

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

Things were good in the Lahote household. They had been married for a month now. Millie's cousin , Preety, had been married four days after their own wedding and was now back to studying in Seattle with her husband. Millie's parents had moved to London as per schedule. They had spent as much time as they could together before leaving. Millie and her father had repaired their relationship and they had parted on good terms. They talked to each other almost every day and Millie was happy to know that they had settled comfortably in their new lives.

Today was the first day of work for Millie. She had joined a company in Port Angeles. Paul wasn't too happy but he had been busy with work and patrol and hadn't been able to spend as much time as he would have liked and so he didn't voice his opinion. She was getting bored at home and he knew it. She wasn't adamant about working. She had asked his opinion but with so much hope in her eyes that Paul couldn't have said no.

He had been working his ass off as it was. He patrolled most mornings from 8-12 and then worked with Sam and Brady till 7 at night. He still hadn't told Millie about himself and could not take up night patrols for the same reason. He didn't want her getting wrong ideas.

So now he was watching his wife get ready for the first day of work. He fully intended to follow her for some time until he was sure she was safe. And no one was hitting on her. All the sex had made her skin glow and made her curvier than before. She looked more girly before but now she looked like a woman. She smelled different too. One month had brought about changes in her. And Paul loved them. And with the tight pencil skirt she had on paired with a fitting blouse, he was sure other males would appreciate them too and that's what had him on edge.

"Paul, you can still say no. I won't be mad" Millie said while looking at her husband through the mirror while combing her hair.

Paul sighed. How much he'd love to say no but Kim and Emily had warned him against going all out and being overprotective with her. They hadn't appreciated it and had asked their guys to back off but he couldn't. He was different. Their men could not bear to deny them and get on their bad side while Paul just couldn't help it. He _literally _ couldn't. Sam and Jared had been the first ones to imprint. They had spent a lot of time with their girls not that it made them love them any less but they were comfortable with each other and the girls knew what the guys limits were and knew not to push. But _his_ Millie had no idea about the supernatural world. And she was so much younger than all the other imprints. How could he just let her go? But how could he not? She had the right to experience the outside world. Even if she didn't know Millie was under constant protection courtesy the pack, just like all the imprints. Paul knew he had to talk to her soon. He was worried about her reaction but it was time she knew about it especially with the threat of the vampires looming over them.

"Would you chill? It's not like I'm going to battle or not coming right back in the evening" Millie said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't say things like that!" Paul said while hugging her closer.

He couldn't imagine a life without her now.

"Let me drive you and pick you up."

"Paul"

"Please. Only for a little while then you can go on your own."

"Okay" Millie sighed but agreed. Secretly she was flattered he was making time for her and offering to drive her. It made her feel special and she loved it.

Paul drove her to her office. With a heavy heart he turned the car around and was driving back to his office to get some work done. If he lingered around he'd probably grab her and run home.

Millie's day had gone fine and she was waiting for Paul to come get her. It was dark outside and getting colder already. Paul came shortly and together they got in his truck to return home.

"So how was it?" Paul asked referring to her first day of work.

"It was ok. Nothing much happened. I was being introduced to people and the kind of work I'd be expected to do."

"That's good." Paul said but he seemed distracted. Sam had been warning him that he needed to tell her the truth. It was getting difficult to speak in codes around her. And the longer they took to explain things to her, the more she'd resent them.

"Paul watch out!" Millie cried out suddenly bringing him from his thoughts. He became so distracted he didn't notice the truck coming towards them although the headlights of the truck were not on and it was swaying as if the driver was asleep or it had a flat tire.

Millie screamed when it swerved towards them. Paul pulled the brakes and pulled Millie to him covering her body with his. It seemed like the driver was struggling to control the truck. Suddenly it hit them with enough force for Paul's truck to be pushed back a little and their windshield shattered.

Paul covered Millie's body completely to protect her from the glass but her head hit the dashboard during the commotion.

Finally both trucks stilled and Paul backed up to check Millie whose forehead had a cut and was bleeding. His eyes and hands scanned her for injuries.

"Paul you're hurt!" Millie had tears running down her face. She was shaken up but not hurt much. Paul on the other hand had cuts all over. Millie took out her handkerchief to clean the blood from his face.

As she was cleaning while Paul was still looking her over, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Millie stilled her movements and rubbed her eyes. She then cleaned Paul's hand and stared at it. She saw his skin join itself together. He had some really bad cuts but it was as if he was healing himself magically.

By this time people had gathered around them and an ambulance could be heard in the distance.

But Millie was staring at Paul then at his wounds and then again at his face as if she'd get some answer. She was stupefied. Paul looked at Millie concerned. He knew what she'd seen and how confused she was. But this was not the time to discuss all that.

Millie clutched her head just as paramedics came up to them. They asked them to come out of the truck and because of the injuries were taken in the ambulance to the hospital.

Paul quickly called Jared to let him know what had happened. Jared promised to come asap. Paul looked at Millie worriedly who was being helped into the ambulance.

"Sir you need to get into the ambulance as well."

Paul wasn't paying attention to the paramedic though his whole attention was on Millie who wasn't meeting his eyes. She seemed calmer than before but Paul knew better.

Soon they were rushed into the hospital and were being questioned, cleaned up and bandaged. Jared had arrived with Sam before they reached and was waiting outside for the doctors to clear them so they could drive them home.

Paul had blood all over him but once he was cleaned up no major wounds were found on him so they just bandaged his hands and let him wait for Millie.

Millie had been taken for check up by a different doctor. They were checking her for concussion. Her head was throbbing so they were giving her medicines and asking if she had any allergies or wasn't allowed to take some medicine. Millie had always been healthy and usually her mother resorted to home remedies so she didn't know much. The doctor decided to do a blood test.

Paul saw a nurse coming out of her room with her blood and he frowned. He didn't think she was hurt that bad so what was going on.

"Just some routine tests." The nurse answered his unasked question upon seeing his worried and confused face.

Paul nodded but was getting impatient. She had been in there for about forty minutes now. Jared tried to talk to him to calm him down. Sam had gone to retrieve his truck and get it home. They were safe and not hurt too much so Jared was going to drive them home later.

Some time later Millie came out. She had a bandage on her forehead but apart from that seemed ok, tired but fine otherwise. Paul stood and walked up to her. He cautiously put his arm around her unsure of his actions.

Millie leaned on him. She was confused yes and the looks Paul had given her meant that he had caught on to her mood but she couldn't talk about it now. She was tired and just wanted to go home and rest. Paul was relieved she hadn't reacted dramatically and pushed him away or something. He supported her weight and with a nod towards Jared, the three of them walked towards the exit.

Paul hoped her silence was not one before the storm. But that's all he could do. Hope.

AN: R&amp;R please!


	24. Chapter 23

Note: Thanks to aj90 for following my story. Amrit Singh Raizada thanks for the amazing review! And I was actually planning on using a "kumbh ke mele mein bichadne" wala scene somewhere! ;) _that_ would be interesting! Nah...just kidding. So, I hope you guys like this chapter and Millie's reaction to it all. Let me know what you think of it. Please?

Enjoy!

Chapter 23

"So you're telling me you are a werewolf and so are all the boys?" Millie asked. Once they had calmed down from the accident, Millie had questioned Paul about what had happened and he took the opportunity to tell her the complete truth.

"Technically shape shifters. The moon has nothing to do with our shifting, remember?" Paul said rubbing his hands together. Millie seemed calm. Too calm. He was unable to read her at the moment and he didn't like it. Sam, Jared, Quil had come over with their imprints to help her understand all things supernatural.

"And you don't age?"

"As long as we keep shifting, yes, we don't but we have discovered that our imprints haven't been aging either once we mated. There is no official record about it in our legends but not everything had been documented so nobody knows for sure. And imprinting was supposedly a rare thing but it happened for all the wolves of this pack." Paul rambled on.

"OK...so how old are you?"

"I am as old as you want me to be, babe." Paul said evading the question. Millie narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"It's difficult for us to stop, especially when we have been doing this for a long time now. Its second nature now. And with our line being diluted what with youngsters moving away and marrying outside the tribe, the gene hasn't been activated in any of the others in a long time." Sam said helpfully changing the subject.

"But I'm not of your tribe or any tribe so how could he imprint on me?" Millie asked. She wanted to understand this completely.

"Yeah well some of the other imprints aren't either and one of them is a half vamp, Jake's imprint, although sometimes I think the Spirits played a joke on him or something but that's a story for another time. The thing is nobody knows for sure the reason behind imprinting. I think it is to produce better wolves you know and improve our line, make it stronger. But there are other theories as well." Sam replied answering as best as he could.

"Well, I think it's for our wolves to be better people. I mean with them going furry so often they need something to keep them sane and human and we are it. We are their perfect match chosen by the Spirits. Most elders think of imprinting as a blessing for the wolves, as a gift for all the trouble they go to." Emily said

"It does give us something to fight harder for and come home to" said Jared gazing into Kim's eyes lovingly.

"Hmm...all of it makes sense." Millie said still deep in though.

"I think she's in denial" Quil whispered not so quietly.

"I am not in denial. I'm just selective about the reality I accept. However I think I can accept this. I mean I worship a monkey God and believe all the legends associated with our Gods so...yeah...I think I can accept this. The whole vampire thing is creepy though." Millie shuddered.

"Don't worry. No leech is ever coming near you ever." Paul promised as he moved to her side to hug her to him. He had been keeping his distance not knowing how she'll react. But hearing her saying that she could accept it made him relax.

Millie sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned into him. She could not be upset for something that wasn't his fault. She was a little miffed that he didn't tell her _before_ their marriage but who could blame him? They hadn't known each other for that long that she'd just go with the flow and accept she was marrying a part dog.

"Oh well! I guess everything happens for a reason. Its good they had the accident at least now Millie knows everything." Quil said grinning.

SMACK!

"Haaa..I guess you are right Quil!" Millie said between laughs after Paul had smacked him.

They had been chilling and chatting but it was getting pretty late and the imprints were getting tired as well when Sam suggested they should get going.

Millie and Paul got up to see them off when Quil opened his mouth again.

"Hey Mills, have you gained weight?"

Paul growled but Millie blushed bright red and fumbled with her hands with her head down.

"NO! No way!" Kim said then squealed.

The guys looked at then funny.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Kim questioned while clutching her shoulders.

Millie feeling abashed offered a small smile and nodded. She had wanted to tell Paul first but guess the news was out now.

"This is too good! So am I!" Kim gushed and everyone gaped at Kim while Jared just grinned.

"We wanted to invite you guys over and then break the news but then the accident happened." Jared explained

"Oh never mind! This is great news especially since you guys wanted to have kids at the same time!" Emily cried gleefully.

Paul and Jared grinned at each other before giving man hugs and bumping fists.

"That is true." Said Paul

"Do you know how far along are you? I'm 5 weeks." Kim said

"No not yet. I found out just now when the doctor took my blood. I'm supposed to find a doctor."

"Oh if it's ok with you then we can both go see my doctor. She's pretty good." Kim offered.

"Yeah, Dr. Morrison is really good. She was my doctor too." Emily said.

"That sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it." Millie said gratefully.

The girls hugged and the guys said their goodbyes.

Once they were alone Paul turned to look at her. Millie looked up at him still blushing. Suddenly she was swept off her feet.

She giggled as Paul swirled her around and they both laughed gleefully.

"I take it you are happy with the news then?" Millie asked as Paul carried her bridal style into their bedroom.

"Happy? There are no words to express what I'm feeling right now baby. I'll be happy to show you though."

AN:R&amp;R please!


	25. Chapter 24

Note: Thanks to Lunaconspiracy365 for following my story. Thank you Amrit Singh Raizada for your review and for voting for a Jacob/oc story. Guess what? I already wrote the first three chapters :) but I'll post only after I'm done with this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Millie and Kim went to the doc next day while Paul and Jared met up to discuss strategy to watch over their girls and catch the vamps as soon as possible. They had even more incentive now to squash the threat. They decided that they would both feel at ease if at least one of them was with the girls at all times. They went to discuss with Sam.

"Hey Sam! Could you schedule our patrols in such a way that at least one of us is with the girls at all times?" Jared asked

"I could try but you know you two are the most experienced of the group. So if there is an emergency you will be called. Apart from that I don't think there should be a problem. But you needn't worry. You know there's always someone to watch over our girls." Sam said.

"Yes but with Kim and Millie pregnant we'd feel better if one of us were with the girls." Paul put forth his point.

"I know Paul, but understand my point of view as well. You guys are invaluable to the search. Jared has the best nose and you are the best and strongest fighter. I can't _not_ have both of you when there's an encounter with the vampires." Sam argues.

Paul sighed. At some other time his chest would have expanded with the praise but right now he was worried about Millie. They had talked last night after he had made love to her most of the night. They had decided that Millie would not work now. Thankfully Millie was excited about the pregnancy and wanted to look after their baby on her own and hence had agreed otherwise Paul would have definitely lost his mind.

"Oh and I forgot to inform you that some of the Cullens, Jake and Renesmee are coming back for some time. He called early today to inform. Something about wanting to spend time with Sue and Charlie." said Sam.

Paul began to shake as he processed this new information. Jake had left when the Cullens did to be with his imprint. They had brought enough trouble to the tribe. With Bella and her stupid obsession with the dead and Jake's even more stupid obsession with her, they had led the pack to a lot of trouble with Victoria, the newborn war and the temporary division of the pack during Renesmee's birth. And finally the Volturi. The vamps always brought trouble. They really didn't even need to come back to Forks when they knew they'd activate the gene and take their lives and choice away from them. But the fucking weather suited them so they were back.

With them coming back, everyone knew it could create new problems. Paul's hotheadedness and now having found Millie and their pregnancy made him completely pissed off. They would screw things up again he was sure of it. He had never liked any leeches but the Cullens were especially bad. The doctor was ok but ever since Jared had got his degree and Kim also going in for a nursing course, they had never needed him. Plus the wolves always watched each other's back and nobody had been severely injured ever since the newborn battle.

"Control yourself Paul. We have customers here." Sam warned

Paul growled but took deep breaths to calm down.

"Why Sam why? Why would you allow them to come again? Don't you know they always cause trouble and with Jake's imprint coming nobody knows what'll happen! The Volturi may try to take them down here again!" Paul spat

"Paul, Jacob is still our brother. He may not be part of our pack anymore but he's still a member of the tribe and Billy's son. Do you really want to decline an old man the chance to meet his son?" Sam asked

Paul cringed. He respected Billy but God knows what the poor man did to deserve such a douche for a son. He had repeatedly let him down. Ran away when Bella was about to marry the leech. She turned him into a self centric person like she was and then with the imprint happening he left his father to fend for himself. Sure, the pack took care of Billy. He was their Chief and a really good man but didn't the son have any responsibilities?

Paul was seething. He knew he couldn't stop them from coming but he sure didn't like it. He had a bad feeling about this. But then he always did when vamps were involved and this was a major recipe for disaster: the Cullens, stupid, self obsessed Bella who was now leech, idiotic Jacob and add to the mix a hybrid who garnered way too much attention. Yeah, this would not go down well. Maybe he could take Millie away for some time.

"And you are not going anywhere. You _will_ be cordial if not welcoming towards them." Sam warned as if reading his thoughts.

Paul snorted" what now you can read minds too?"

"No Paul, I've known you too long to know what goes on in that demonic mind of yours." Sam joked lightly.

He needed Paul to be calm or else his thoughts could get the other wolves to react as well. None of them would take chances with their family and then everything would end badly. Jake had very humbly requested to be allowed to come even though technically he could come with Renesmee and nobody could do anything about it. But he was showing respect towards Sam and Sam knew he felt guilty for abandoning them and missed home as well. But it was too risky for them to have stayed here permanently. And with the Cullens having the wealth and bringing up Renesmee in exotic locations, she wouldn't want to settle down in good old La Push. Which was a blessing in disguise as Sam saw it. But even Sam was doing this majorly for Billy. The old man missed his son. His daughters had long since abandoned him but his heart truly broke when Jake moved away. It had taken Sam, Emily, Sue, Charlie and the elders a long time to get the man to smile again. He just hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

AN: R&amp;R please!


	26. Chapter 25

Note: Thanks JCreader, XxlesXx for adding the story to your follows/favorites. Thank you, dear guest reviewer for thoughtfulness and effort. I really appreciate it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Millie was happy. She was three weeks pregnant according to her doctor. So there was a really good chance that Kim and she would have their babies close. Her kid would have a playmate. And Paul seemed more excited than she was which was great. He was extremely over protective but Millie loved it. She loved the attention he showered on her. It was addictive. There was no way she could deny it. She relished it. This God like, half wolf half man worshiped her and she couldn't be happier.

Millie had this silly smile on her face while she cooked when Paul came. Paul smiled amused looking at her when he saw that she hadn't even noticed he was there and had this goofy smile on her.

Paul chuckled and Millie came out of her daze. She smiled even wider and moved to hug her husband.

"Hey, if this is how you'll greet me I should go out more often."

Millie mock glared at him then moved to serve dinner.

"So how was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Millie asked when they settled down to eat.

Paul tensed recalling his conversation with Sam. Millie noticed and moved her hand to cover his.

"What is it?"

"You remember Sam mentioning the Cullens and Jacob and his imprint?"

"Yeah but they moved out of Forks long back didn't they?"

"Yeah but they are coming back to.._visit_" Paul said through clenched jaw

"Oh" was all Millie could say. She knew Paul didn't like the Cullens. None of the pack did with them being natural enemies and then there was Bella who had messed up Jacob and then he imprinted on her daughter. Emily and Kim had filled her in.

"Is that a bad thing?" Millie asked

"I am not sure but nothing about the leeches is good that's for sure. They always bring trouble. I'm not going to be able to relax until they leave." Paul sighed. He had been looking forward to enjoying their time together and celebrating their pregnancy but now_ Sam_ said that they will be celebrating with Jacob and Renesmee as well.

"Don't worry so much. If they are visiting they'll be gone in no time and they are staying at the Cullens mansion so you needn't worry."

Paul looked up in surprise as to how Millie knew this even he did not know that Jacob also planned to stay there.

Millie blushed. "err... the girls told me about it."

Paul nodded. Of course, now that the secret was out they'd gossip.

"They said that you guys can't tolerate the smell and with Jacob being around them all the time he smells a bit like them as well and Renesmee would smell the same too so..." Millie trailed off.

"Yeah... I have no idea how Jacob tolerates it without staying wolf all the time." Paul sneered

"Hey stop that. I haven't seen this side of you and I don't want to either. Sure it's all very strange but as long as they are happy why should we care? So stop being judgmental. It doesn't go well with the image if the sweet, caring man that I have of you." Millie chided

Paul blushed. Embarrassed at being called out so bluntly.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he stuffed his face.

Millie smiled and rubbed his shoulder in assurance. She loved his arrogant ass. His ruggedness made him even more appealing to her.

"Come on now. Finish eating and let's go to bed. I'm horny." Millie declared while clearing her plate.

Paul choked on his food. He would probably never get used to _his_ sweet Millie talking dirty but it sure as hell stirred his dick.

Paul hurriedly stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth. He didn't want Millie to change her mind.

Millie chuckled at his antics before moving to ruffle his hair and whispered in his ear," meet me upstairs" she said and nibbled on his ear causing him to shiver before moving upstairs swaying her hips knowing he was watching with his mouth open. Her husband was the sexiest man she knew but to know that she could render him speechless was empowering and ego satisfying.

Paul quickly finished and rushed up the stairs to ease the ache in his pants. He could hardly wait to plunge into her depth and fuck her brains out. It was still early in the pregnancy and he fully intended to make full use of the time before she got too big for him to be rough.

"Damn!" Paul cursed on entering his bedroom.

On their bed lay Millie dressed in a tiger print baby doll dress. Her breasts looking plump and delicious, her legs left leg lay over her right one, her thighs hiding his favorite place in the world from view.

That wasn't allowed.

Paul growled as he quickly tore his clothes off and jumped into bed jostling it and Millie. Millie just laughed. She encircled his neck with her arms and pulled him down for a kiss. They moaned at the taste of each other. Their kiss quickly growing hungry. Paul kissed down her neck, biting, licking, tasting her skin. Millie's breathes became shallow with each move Paul made. She had no problem becoming lubricated when Paul made his moves.

Paul moved on to her breasts caressing, squashing, kissing and biting, taking his time to show his love for them. Millie moaned and pressed her core to his abdomen, wanting, needing to touch all of him. Paul trailed her stomach with kissed, moving closer and closer to her womanhood. The smell driving him insane.

Paul tore her panties and moved down to lick and suck her while Millie pulled at his hair and thrust up. His tongue teased her as it circled her entrance, lapping at her juices. He moved his hands to cup her ass, angling it to have better access to her. He ran his tongue from her entrance up towards her clit, sucking on it and earning a throaty moan from Millie. She was leaking juices by this point.

"Baby, I want you inside me." Millie said breathlessly

Paul's cock was painfully erect, he was too happy to give in. He flipped her on her stomach and made her put her weight on her palms and knees while holding her hips. He rubbed his cock on her juices for lubrication before plunging inside her. They groaned out loud when his balls hit her clitoris. There was no stopping now. Millie's head was thrown back as she could do nothing but feel every thrust and the pleasure it brought her. Her moans were continuous as was her pleasure. Paul cupped her breasts from behind as he thrust into her deeply penetrating her. He squeezed her breasts while the pads of this thumbs rubbed over her nipples. Millie was growing breathless by the second. Paul knew she was close. He turned her nipples between his thumbs and fingers. Millie screamed as she thrust backwards into him and arched into him. Paul growled as he moved his mouth to her neck and bit into her soft flesh. They both lost it then. Paul growled out curses while Millie let out a scream as she came hard spilling her juices over his cock while Paul made one last powerful thrust into her and came into her warmth that was squeezing the orgasm out of him.

They both panted as they came down from their high. Paul's hands holding her up as her body relaxed under him. He gently laid her down and turned her on her back. He lay over her careful not to put all his weight on her. He brushed her hair back while Millie gave him the laziest most satisfied smile. Paul smiled softly in return. He kissed her gently while pulling out of her. He felt their mixed juices gush out of her and run down her thighs. Paul lay on his side while cradling Millie into him as they both felt relaxed and sleep begin to take over.

Yeah, he could deal with life as long as Millie was by his side, was Paul's last thought for the night.

AN: Please review. The story is about to end. I would love to hear from you. Please review!


	27. Chapter 26

Note: Thanks to guest for your continued effort. You have no idea how much it means to me.

Thanks to belladu57 for adding my story to your favorites. I'd thank you for the review but I have no idea what it means. I could only make out 'hate, comment, Cullen'. Since you are following this story I take it you understand English. So please forgive my ignorance of the language and write your comments in English so I may at least know how to

Enjoy!

Chapter 26

"Hello! Millie? Do you have time to talk right now?" Millie's mom asked over the phone.

"Yeah Maa. What's up?" asked Millie while making herself some chaat. She was craving all things spicy and chaat was the ultimate Indian spicy dish.

"How have you been feeling? Is there morning sickness yet? What did the doctor say?" her mom fired off questions.

"Easy mom. Everything is fine. No morning sickness yet and the doctor says everything is going fine as of now."

"Good good that's good. Oh I meant to ask what does IDK, LY and TTYL mean?" Anita asked

"I don't know, love you, talk to you later."

"OK, I'll ask your sister. Love you too!" her mom hung up.

Millie stared at her cell for a minute before she burst out laughing.

"What's got you cracking?" asked Quil as he and Claire walked in followed by Brady, Sharon, Jared, Kim and Paul.

"Ah nothing just my mom." Millie replied dismissively

Greetings were passed around while the girls hugged before they settled in the living room.

"Hey Mills, you seem bigger every time I see you now?" Quil

"I'll have you know Quil, inside me lives a skinny girl, crying to get out but I usually shut her up with chocolate!"

Everyone chuckled. This was a normal thing now. Whenever Quil and Millie met, he could not _not_ tease her and she always came up with witty retorts which only fueled him up more.

"What did you eat today?" Paul asked from the kitchen. He had bought Chinese for all of them to eat so she wouldn't have to cook for all of them and was setting out the containers with help from Jared.

"I've eaten Paul. You worry too much."

"God knows what's with them and food! Jared has been after me too. Making sure I eat twice my fill." Kim complained with a pout.

"No wonder you guys have gained weight. If I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near a weighing machine." Quil opened his mouth again

"Whenever I check my weight, I make sure to subtract six pounds. Boobs and brains this fabulous should not be held against me." Millie said while flipping her hair arrogantly

The room filled with laughter and that's how they spent their evening. But the wolves felt that they may be called for action soon with the rogue vampires and the coming of the Cullens, they didn't feel as relaxed as they should have.

Two weeks passed by quickly. Millie found out her baby was due in mid April while Kim's last week of March. They were being pampered by everyone but Emily, Jared and Paul were going over the top to ensure they were well fed, relaxed and resting and not tiring themselves out. It was ironical how their constant attention was tiring the girls out. They decided to take some preggo girls time out for themselves. They felt a little guilty for not including Emily but that would defeat the purpose. Of course Paul and Jared were far from pleased but the girls put their foot down. Well Millie did, Kim seemed to go under some kind of trance as soon as Jared came anywhere near her.

So here they were driving to Port Angeles to shop a little and just relax and spend the day away from overbearing wolves.

"Millie, do you regret leaving your job after just one day of work?" Kim asked when they settled into a small cafe for snacks.

"No not really. I mean it's not like any of us needs to work and Paul wouldn't ever relax if I had decided to continue working."

"Yeah... but you studied so hard and you are pretty smart as well. When Jared had asked me to quit working at Forks hospital I had been a little miffed. I had only agreed because we opened up our own clinic at the Rez. It worked out great because Jared and I can work together so and tribal people don't need to go too far for treatment and treatment isn't that costly either."

"That's great what you guys are doing. Not everyone with that kind of talent and opportunity can contain themselves from not exploiting it." Millie complimented Kim who blushed.

"But as far as I'm concerned...well I did think I wanted a career, turns out I was in it only for the pay checks and Paul took care of it so we're good." Millie joked earning a laugh from Kim.

"I'm glad Paul found you when he did. He was ready to lose his mind. He always felt left out. We understood but there was hardly anything we could do." Kim sighed sadly remembering the previous times.

"Oh well I'm here now and there's no way I am leaving my hunk of a man. I'm sure most of the imprints have had thoughts about whether it's just the imprint that makes the guys take notice of them but frankly I cannot be happier. That's probably the reason all the imprints worked out as well." Millie mused

"You are right. All of us did go through that phase but frankly their devotion and love is too much to resist. You are their whole world. And what girl doesn't want that."

"Yeah, I couldn't resist Paul if I tried. He's too hot and he's half naked most of the time too. And who are we mere mortals to interfere with the Holy Spirits?" Millie said with a wink

Kim laughed and shook her head. She liked Millie. She had been closest to Emily but she was more like an elder sister while Millie was like the best friend you could share all your secrets with.

They checked out a few more shops, mostly window shopping before they made a move to leave. Just as they were leaving a shop, Millie bumped into a girl.

"I am so sorry." Millie said as she looked up, the girl being taller than her, but stopped to stare. The girl was beautiful in an eerie kind of way. She was accompanied by a shorter girl with brown hair and golden eyes. Golden eyes...Millie froze. She remembered her conversations about the Cullens.

"It's all right. You must be Paul's Millie. It's great to meet you!" said the taller girl excitedly. She could smell Paul on her. She had heard about Paul's depression and was glad he had found his happy ending. It wouldn't hurt to get friendly with the wolf girls either.

While Millie was still frozen, Kim had pulled her away from them muttering something about getting late and pulling out her cell to call Jared. She quickly informed him of the situation and Jared promised to be there with Paul.

Kim sighed. They weren't ever going to be able to go out without the wolves again.

"Were they who I think they were?" Millie asked while glancing back only to see the two women looking at her and their lips moving extremely fast.

"Unfortunately yes"

"We aren't going to be allowed have another girl's day out again are we?" Millie asked

"Wow! You are smart Mills!" Kim said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Millie grinned. She had rubbed off on Kim. Now to face two over protective, overly possessive, extremely concerned wolves.

AN: Please review!


	28. Chapter 27

Note: Thanks to AngelBloodLust and ashleydiana105, Lostinwonderlandxo for adding my story to your favourites/follows list.

Thanks to AceofK for the review. You like my story? Well the feeling is mutual; I like yours! Nah..I don't think I'm going to review my own story repeatedly. It was convenient at the time but I don't want anybody accusing me of doing it to increase my reviews. Thanks for your sweet words. It means a lot!

Enjoy!

Chapter 27

"Are you hurt?" "What happened?" said Paul and Jared at the same time on reaching their girls.

"Nothing happened. We're fine." Millie tried to reassure Paul but he would have none of it, already checking her for injuries while subtly sniffing to make out who she had encountered. Jared was doing the same with Kim.

"Let's get them home first, Paul. I think they are tired." Jared suggested.

Paul nodded and put his arm on Millie's shoulder guiding her to their truck. They rode together. Jared dropped them home before heading off. It was six now. So they could stay at home and talk.

Paul helped Millie into the house and gave her time to change and settle before he made a move to talk to her. He had to know what had happened. They didn't talk about it on the ride back. Jared had decided against it. He did not want them to feel as if they were being interrogated and told as much to Paul. He agreed but now he was getting impatient. So he got in bed with Millie who was lying down and leaned on his elbow sideways to face her.

"So what happened?" he began

"Curious much?" Millie smirked at him. Paul pulled her to him kissing her soundly. After two minutes of making out he stopped to start with the questions once again. He raised his eyebrows and Millie sighed.

"Kim and I were leaving a shop when I bumped into one of the Cullen girls. I apologized but then she got talking. She knew my name."

"That's not surprising. Jake did not come to the wedding but he does keep in touch with Sam and Billy and some other boys so they must have told him about our wedding and you."

"Yeah but how did she know that _I_ was Millie?"

Paul sighed "She could smell me on you. With the baby on the way you smell more like me than yourself."

"okayyy so she has super senses as well even though she's half vampire? And how exactly do you smell?" Millie asked while sniffing her underarms. Paul's odor was fine but guys didn't always smell pleasant. She did not want to stink.

Paul chuckled "you don't smell bad. Only the super naturals can smell me on you, to humans you smell like yourself."

"hmm"

"Did you have a nice time today?" Paul asked stroking her hair

"Is that a trick question?" Millie asked through closed eyes

"Why?"

"If I say no, you'd tell me 'good, you don't have to do it again'. If I say yes, you'd say, 'good, because you are not going out again for a long time.''

Paul laughed. He _had_ planned on something similar.

"You know me too well"

"I do"

"So what do you think is going through my mind now?" Paul asked intrigued

"You are wondering when we'll have the chicken Kim and I got"

"Very good. What else?"

"And you are thinking what new position you'd like to try tonight."

"Is that what I'm thinking or what you're thinking?"Paul asked smiling wide

"Ermm...both." Millie said peeping through one eye

Paul chuckled. She was too cute. And right.

"Let's get started then."

Millie groaned. She was going to be stuffed until she puked. She wasn't hungry but knew better than to argue. They got up and headed to the kitchen to eat.

They were in the middle of eating when Paul's cell rang.

"Hey Sam!" Paul spoke into the phone.

"What!" Paul ground out through clenched jaw.

"Why so soon?"Paul listened to whatever Sam said while Millie watched with mild interest as her husband got angry at whatever was being said.

"Fine then but don't expect us to.."

"Right! Because welcoming someone who abandoned us is soo important." Millie giggled as Paul spat that out in a girly way.

"Fine but don't think we'll stay long. There's only so much you can push me Sam before I literally explode."

"Yeah, you too." Paul sighed.

Millie looked at Paul expectantly as he cut the call.

"There's a bonfire tomorrow for Jacob and his wife. We have to go." Paul looked at Millie apologetically.

"I don't mind. Bonfires are nice to meet everyone and you don't have to get so worked up. You, Jared and all the guys are going to be there. Nothing's going to happen."

Paul hugged her close after making slow love to her. He caressed her. Riled her up gently, watching her expression as it turned from pleasure to sweet agony. The delicious ache of almost finding release but he would stop, waiting for her to calm down before he made her cry out for him again. It was amazing the feelings she brought out in him. Before her, he was always looking for a quick release. He never stayed the night, always leaving once he was satisfied. But with Millie he wanted to memorize every touch, every feeling, every expression. every moan, cry, every movement. He was a changed man and he was damn proud of it.

AN: Please review! The story is ending in a couple of more chapters. I wanna know how much you enjoyed it. Do you think you'd read another story written by me?


	29. Chapter 28

Note: Thanks to Apus Black and Prannie for adding my story to your follows/ favorites list.

Thanks to shortcake0313 for your review. I'm glad you like my story and took the time out to let me know. Thanks!

So, remember how I had been talking about another story I had in the pipeline? Jacob/oc? Well, I've already written down eight chapters and originally I was planning on posting it after this story was done but I'm writing the epilogue of this story so it's as good as done. So long story short; I'm gonna post it! It's called Ding A Ling! Please don't judge on the basis of the name. I hope you'll give it a chance. TIA

Enjoy!

Chapter 28

"How come it takes one careless match to start a fire but it took you a whole box to start a bonfire?" Millie questioned Quil.

"Like you could do any better."

Everyone was having a good time bounding. They were all busy in their lives and bonfires and parties were the only time when they all could get together. It was getting louder but suddenly the wolves went quiet. Apparently Jacob and his wife had arrived. Millie choked on her drink. The same girl she had bumped into was glued to the guy's side. Although Millie knew about her, still seeing her again now made her uneasy somehow. Would Paul notice how plain Millie was in comparison to her? Nah! The way they went at it, if it were possible Millie would get pregnant numerous times. She loved being pregnant though. Paul wasn't hesitant to cum inside her and they both had hated condoms.

Paul noticed her slight unease and was beside her in the blink of an eye, clutching her to him protectively. Millie noticed Jared take the same stance with Kim. The girl's eyes met and they rolled them. Millie knew Paul would spend the night close to her.

Emily was being the perfect hostess she was and was welcoming Renesmee while Sam stiffened visibly. Jacob looked a little pissed with how the wolves were acting. It wasn't like his Nessie was going to suck them dry. Although she could.

Millie felt a little bad for them but then remembered how _they_ had moved on with their lives and felt slightly bitter. No father should have had to go through with what Billy had gone through. Even now the proud chief looked on with heartbroken teary eyes at his son who moved to greet him. Sue and Charlie stood at either side of him as if offering moral support. Millie looked away when she saw the older man break down. She noticed Renesmee looking around awkwardly. Well good! Millie knew how the wolves would do anything to please their imprints. The least the girl could have done was bring him back every now and then to meet with his family. Instead she became a selfish bitch and made him stay with _her_ family. Millie now understood what Sam had meant about the spirits playing a joke on Jacob. It did seem like a joke. A cruel one for Billy though.

The guys relaxed just a bit as Emily went to introduce Renesmee to the girls. She made sure to not bring her near Millie or Kim though. With Paul and Jared glued into their sides it wasn't a good idea. Renesmee smelt like a leech to them although her odor was muted. The humans though could only smell her expensive perfume. She was ostentatiously dressed as well in designer wear which made the girls wary. Everyone had enough money around the Rez now but nobody flaunted it. Obviously it was something _she_ didn't know. Bad first impression for someone who wanted to blend in and mix with the girls.

"Hey girls! Come over here and say hi to Ness!" Emily called out to Kim and Millie while their husbands growled lowly but loud enough for Renesmee to hear and she stiffened visibly but offered a small smile anyways. But something was being said and all the wolves seemed to hear it and Paul and Jared reluctantly let the girls go.

Kim and Millie glanced at each other before Kim linked her arm through Millie's and led them towards the other girls.

"Hey! I'm Renesmee or Ness." The girl said

"Hi!" Kim and Millie replied waving their free hand.

"We met at the mall remember?"

"Yeah, I bumped into you." Millie said recalling their meeting.

Ness smiled. Emily was sweet to her but again she was much older and she couldn't find common ground with her. The other imprints were acting aloof and not really seemed like they wanted to mingle. But Millie was younger and though she seemed nervous, Ness hoped she could dazzle her a little and get her to hang out. She didn't want Jacob to think she wasn't making an effort. And who could resist her charm? She was known to possess an ability since birth which made people like her. And Millie smelt really good, of spices and something really unique.

"So I was wondering if we could hang out sometime? You know you could come over to our house in Forks and meet my parents. They are here with us visiting Grandpa Charlie."

"I don't think so. Millie has already made plans with Emily and me. We are hanging out for the next couple of days." Kim said with a flip of her hair. She didn't like Renesmee's attitude. Her family had already caused enough trouble for the wolves and their families. No way in hell would she allow Millie, who was her best friend and like a younger sister _and_ pregnant, to hang out with the leeches. Not that their wolves would allow it but Renesmee needed to know that supernatural or not, the wolf girls had a back bone and could talk for themselves.

Jared looked on with awe while the others looked stunned with Kim. Paul was plain grateful. He didn't want to cause any trouble but he'd rather wear glitter and dance in the sun naked than allow Millie to go anywhere near them.

"Oh well maybe some other time then." Renesmee said feeling slightly deflated.

"Why would you do that? Haven't we been through this before? And why did you promise before talking to me first?" Sam shouted at Jacob catching everyone's attention.

"Well I am sorry! I didn't expect my pack brothers to turn their back on me in my time of need!" Jacob shouted right back.

They were nose to nose and the wolves were tense. Something had obviously gone down between the two while they were busy.

The wolves moved closer to their alpha Sam while Renesmee moved to Jacob's side.

"Quil, Embry, Seth, you guys will help us, right" Jacob asked

The said guys fidgeted. They liked Jacob but going against their alpha, who had actually stayed and given up so much for them, always guiding them and ensuring they had control. It was a tough call.

When they failed to answer, Jacob fumed and left the bonfire with Renesmee at his side.

"What happened there?" Embry asked

Sam looked around at his brothers and their families and elders before saying, "The Volturi is coming to Forks again."

AN: Please review! it means a lot to me.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The wolves were fuming. The real reason behind their visit was that the Cullens needed their help against the Volturi once again. The Italian leeches were coming to _check_ on Renesmee once again and the Cullens expecting trouble had asked Jacob if the wolves would help and he, the presumptuous, arrogant idiot had promised them that they would. Now he was acting all buff and threatening Sam with splitting the pack once again to help them out. He pulled the "I'm the real alpha by bloodline" card again. But thankfully the wolves were not in favor of another confrontation. They all had families to protect now. They were not willing to take any chances. When Quil, Embry and Seth had shown their reluctance Jacob had seemed deflated but he played dirty and went to his father asking him to talk to Sam.

Billy was understandably abashed but he did talk to Sam, who then agreed to help reluctantly. Bella, Edward, Renesmee were already in town and the rest would soon follow. And they did have to protect an imprint. Sam was not pleased though and neither were the wolves. Paul and Jared being especially pissed. Sam said he had never seen Jared lose control like he did when he heard the news. Paul was a different story though. He seemed calm. And Millie was suspicious. Her suspicion proved correct when he talked to her later and told her his plan.

"No! No way in hell is that going to happen, Paul! How could you even suggest such a thing?" Millie screeched.

"Be practical, Millie! Nobody knows how this will go down. Those Volturi leeches are powerful and with you here I'll never be able to focus!" Paul reasoned

"No. It's not going to happen. As long as you are here I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you want to meet your parents? Brother? Niece and nephew?"

"Sure I do but when you come with me not while you are in a dangerous situation and forcing me to leave the country!"

"Millie, I can't lose you and with the kid on the way..."

"I can't lose you either, Paul. Just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean my love for you is any less!" Millie said in tears now feeling overwhelmed by it all.

"Honey, please!"

"Don't you dare 'honey me'! And what about Kim and Jared? He's not sending her away and she's pregnant too!"

"Actually he's talking to her about it now."

Millie just gaped at him. She then picked up the phone and dialed Kim.

"Did he ask you to leave the country too?" Millie asked Kim

"No but close enough. He wants me to _visit_ some relatives of mine in New York! Can you believe that?" Kim said sounding as upset as Millie was.

"I can actually. They are best friends for a reason. Right now that reason seems to be their level of stupidity."

"You know what? I've just asked Jared to leave me alone in the house. Why don't you come over and let the guys_ bond_ over their stupidity."

"I'd love that! In fact I'm packing a bag and coming over right now!" Millie said and cut the call before moving to their bedroom to pack.

Paul gaped at her. Sure he had been asking her to move to London for a while to escape all the leech drama but the mere thought of her moving out of their house for even a couple of hours made his heart ache.

"Now, now Millie, we can talk through this"

"Sure we can, Paul, I just don't want to" Millie replied while throwing comfortable clothes in to a duffel bag.

"You have to understand! I am only doing what's best for you!"

"Well maybe now is the time you learn to do what's best for _us"_

"Millie, please!" Paul begged. He couldn't imagine returning from work to an empty house. This sucked.

"Are you PMSing or something? Does that happen while you are pregnant?" Paul asked

Millie looked at him incredulously. Did he really just ask that?

"Actually Paul, I am just acting the way you do every freakin' day!"

With that she picked up her bag and started down the stairs.

Paul groaned and rubbed his palm over his face. He was in deep shit.

"At least let me drive you?"

"Oh, would you be able to put up with my Paulsing mood?"

Paul chuckled. She was cute even when angry.

"Come on. Save some wrath for Jared as well. It was his idea."

"Oh how ballsy of you ! When in trouble blame the best friend!"

Paul chuckled once again but shut up when Millie gave him _the_ look.

Oh boy! His hand and he were going to be friends again.

Note: Please review!


	31. Chapter 30

Note: Thanks to CreativeDragonfly, calais pape, Aileen Dickinson, BlackDragonTalom for adding my story to your follows/favorites. Shout out to BlackDragonTalom; thanks for adding me to your favorite authors! I hope I live up to your expectations with future stories.

Enjoy!

Chapter 30

One good thing that came from the girls anger was that they hardly moved out of Jared and Kim's house and the guys knew exactly where they were which relaxed them somewhat.

The guys met up with the Cullen family once again to discuss the best strategy in case of a fight. Jackass Jacob seemed to have added an extra inch or two to his chest. He was inflated. Everyone chuckled at Paul's thoughts. But they were all tense. It was a serious situation. The psyche leech couldn't _see_ anything clearly. The Volturi had learnt their lesson and knew about the wolves now so there really wasn't any element of surprise. It was a tricky situation which could end very badly. All the guys worried about their families.

"We could arrange for them to be sent somewhere. A safe location nobody knows about." Edward said looking into the thoughts of wolves.

The wolves snarled. This was not a good idea. What would they do if this ended badly? How would they come back? And why should they trust the leeches in the first place. No location was safe with a bunch of vampires watching over their mates. They were too precious to be entrusted in the care of leeches.

"If you are so good at placing people at 'safe locations' why don't you send your daughter there permanently?" Snarled Jared

The vampires hissed while the wolves growled and snapped their teeth.

"This isn't the time to fight. We need to work together. Edward, you shouldn't have suggested anything. They weren't asking you for advice. I apologize for Edward." Doctor vamp said.

"Inform us if you get to know of any more developments. For now, this meeting is over." Sam said

The wolves raced back home. This was stressing them out. Jared and Paul were especially distracted. Their imprints were upset and pregnant and they couldn't spend as much time as they wanted with them. While the other wolves were getting all touchy and lovey –dovey, their wives were spending their nights away from them and it was driving them up the wall. After a day the confrontation was to take place. Turns out the unknown vamps were actually sent by the Volturi to snoop around. This whole thing was grating on their nerves.

"What's that you got?" Jared asked

"Millie has been craving chicken for a while so I got her some" Paul said with a shrug

"What have you got?"

"Kim's been puking all over. She says everything smells so I get her fresh flowers every day." Jared replied.

Paul nodded understandingly. The guys were desperate.

They entered Jared's house and went in search of their wives. Millie was staying in the guest room.

"Hey!" Paul said softly as he looked at Millie who was deep in thought standing near the window, gazing out.

Millie just turned, gave him a sad smile and went back to looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked worried by Millie's actions

"Let's go away together, Paul." Millie said tuning in his arms to look at him

"Let's just get away from it all. All this stress is killing me. I don't know how to handle it. I thought if I stayed away from you, from the whole situation it would help me cope but it's only made everything worse. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt Paul. I can't bring up this kid by myself. I'm not that strong. We've only just started our lives together!" Millie was crying now.

Paul's heart broke. She seemed so small in his arms and crying the way she was. It hurt him physically to see her like this.

"Hey, nobody knows if there will be a fight. Maybe they'll just check on her and go away? We'll come back soon enough. Nothing will go wrong, trust me. We've been doing this a long time."

"I _want_ to believe that. I want to believe nothing will touch you and you'll come back safe and sound but I can't. I can't Paul, I can't" Millie was sobbing now and he could hear her erratic heartbeat.

"Millie, calm down! Don't stress yourself. It's not good for you!" Paul was saying just as he felt Millie go limp in his arms

"Millie! Millie! MILLIE!" Paul screamed shaking her thinking of the worst as she lay unconscious in his arms.

Jared and Kim rushed into the room on hearing the commotion. Kim gasped but Jared rushed forward to check her pulse.

"Kim, I need to take her blood pressure."

Kim rushed off to find the necessary equipment, the nurse in her taking over.

Paul laid her on the bed while Jared and Kim hovered over her.

"Her blood pressure is too high. I'll talk to her doctor and get the necessary medication but Paul, you need to talk to Sam. Get him to let you stay with Millie. This isn't good for the baby or her." Jared cautioned.

Paul just nodded, running a hand over Millie's forehead. She didn't deserve this. This was supposed to be their happy time. Their first baby and the leeches had to ruin it all.

"Go talk to Sam. I'll look after her." Kim assured

Paul nodded, grateful to have these amazing people in his life. He kissed Kim on the cheek and went to talk to Sam while Jared had headed out to the pharmacy to get medicines.

The talk with Sam was as difficult as he had anticipated. Sam had responsibility towards the whole pack and he needed them all at this point. He wanted to let Paul and Jared stay with their girls but he couldn't. He had expected something like this to happen. He knew they wouldn't be able to focus during the confrontation with everything that was going on with their girls. Things were beginning to get heated when Emily intervened. She had a solution. The guys liked it. Now if only Millie and Kim would. Emily assured she herself would carry out their plan. They would be pissed but at least safe.

Emily was worried about Millie's health though. Paul assured her that Jared had talked to their doctor and he and Kim were taking care of Millie. With that Paul headed back to Jared's house.

He only hoped for Emily's plan to work out and for Millie to be understanding about it. He needed his balls for a couple of more years.

AN: If you are reading, please review!


	32. Chapter 31

Note: Thanks to kvdsouza, stephaniequesenberry for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Enjoy!

Chapter 31

Millie was getting ready for the get together. The vamps were to arrive a day later and everyone had decided to go to Neah Bay to just hang out together for the day and enjoy. They'd return back that night and the wolves would leave for the meeting. She didn't like it one bit but couldn't really help it. She was physically fine but her fainting spell made everyone all the more over protective. A wolf's offspring was treasured. So literally everyone was hovering around her, waiting to pick her up in case she fainted again. It was getting on her nerves but she was also touched. They really were one big family.

"So how you feeling." Asked Emily. She had been hanging around Millie ever since coming to drive her, Kim and two more girls to Makah. The wolves were running so it was just the families that needed transportation.

"Like the statue."

"The statue?"

"Yeah, you know, some days you are the pigeon and some days _the _ statue."

Emily and Kim exchanged looks before giggling. They loved her humor.

"Come on statue girl. Let's get going." Kim said linking arms with Emily and Millie.

The girls reached the beach to find the wolves had already set everything up. Millie looked around to find Renesmee with a few of the other girls talking, the other girls were looking slightly miffed but she didn't seem to notice.

"...and then we had gone to Paris and Venice...ooohh everyone should go to Venice at least once..it's sooo beautiful..." Renesmee went on not noticing how the girls were becoming impatient with her rant.

Millie wondered how stupid the girl was. Why mention all that to people who literally couldn't go to all these places? First the wolves would never get so many days off and then the money.

Renesmee caught Millie looking at her and motioned for her to come over.

"Hey did you hear about the trips I was just describing."

"I did" Millie

"How many places have you been to?"

"Enough to know that this is _not_ the time or place to discuss this." Millie retorted sharply.

"Why not?" Renesmee asked clearly taken aback by Millie's answer.

Everyone was trying to be discrete while listening in to their conversation.

"Well, for starters, since our husbands and boyfriends are wolves and _committed_ to it they can't leave the Rez for so long. If it wasn't for the Cullens coming in to ruin their lives maybe they had a chance to travel but obviously not now. Secondly, the confrontation is tomorrow and while everyone is trying to relax its obvious nobody is actually succeeding so the least you can do is stop annoying them since we are all here because of your parents!" Millie said and by this time Paul had come by Millie's side while Jacob was at Renesmee's. They were both giving each other the warning look.

"How dare you? Are you trying to say we aren't committed to the tribe as well? Jacob is the true alpha! And I am a Cullen and I did not annoy them! I was merely describing my adventures!"

"Yes! You, your alpha and your adventures! It's all about you isn't it? And true alpha? Seriously? Sam's the _true_ alpha! Just having the blood of great people passed on to you doesn't make you true! He has always deserted his people when they needed him! First running after the mother and then the daughter! And just FYI you are supposed to be more of a Black than Cullen now but I guess you turned Jacob into a Cullen. Tell me did he change his name too?"

Renesmee gasped. Nobody talked to her like that. She was the Cullen princess!

"I can't believe it! You don't know anything! You weren't there! You have no right to talk like that!"

"Oh I know just enough and I have every right when my husband's life is on the line!"

"Jacob is risking his life too!"

"For selfish reasons"

"He is not selfish. He is the most caring man I know! He wrote letters to his dad but he never replied. You can't blame him for not being around. He had responsibilities and my family and I, we are risking our lives too!"

"Yeah, keep talking, honey, I yawn when I'm interested." Millie said faking a yawn while they others chuckled at the cat fight they got free tickets to.

"You...you are totally insensitive! And arrogant and... and just..." Renesmee seemed at a loss for words to insult Millie. Especially when most of the pack was standing right behind her.

"Yeah sweetheart, I'll totally cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you too!" Millie said patting the girl on the shoulder before taking Paul's hand and walking away leaving a fuming Renesmee with her Jacob.

"That was totally bad ass!" Paul smiled at Millie

"Only you would compliment me on insulting someone, Paul" Millie said with a sweet smile before kissing her husband.

AN: If you are reading please follow/favorite or review.


	33. Chapter 32

Note: Thanks to Kayla96 for adding my story to your follows.

Enjoy!

Chapter 32

Millie woke up feeling slightly groggy. She clutched her head a little and felt nausea taking over. She figured out the way to the bathroom in the strange bedroom she was in and puked over the toilet. She cleaned herself up and tried to remember what happened.

She looked out the window of the room and found that she was not in La Push. Weren't they supposed to be back for the night? It was morning now and Paul was supposed to be at the meeting.

Suddenly the memories hit her. They had gone off to spend time with their friends after her little _girl talk_ with Renesmee. Everyone seemed a little more relaxed and were enjoying themselves. Jacob and Renesmee had gone off to God knows where. After some time Paul had insisted they spend some time alone. They walked down the beach and did just that. Talked, shared kisses and just enjoyed each others company. Paul was really sweet to her. Not overprotective right then but caring and loving. Millie enjoyed being in his arms, watching the sunset and praying with all her heart for many more of such evenings to come. Emily had come over with drinks. Hers smelled funny but Emily said it was some exotic fruit juice so she drank it. And then her memory was foggy.

Millie looked towards the bed to the sound of groaning. Kim was lying on the bed. Millie just noticed her and the wheels clicked. The scheming, manipulative bastards had tricked them!

Millie went to Kim's side then. Kim was just waking up.

"Do you remember what happened, Kim?"

"Emily. That's what happened!" Kim growled out.

"She gave us something in that drink. I don't recall much after I had it. I vaguely remember Jared carrying me. I thought he was carrying me home!" Kim cried

The girls fumed over the incredulity of their situation. Why would they do that? And what was that thing they drank? Wouldn't it harm the baby?

"Good morning!" said a cheerful voice.

The girls looked up surprised.

"Mrs. Young how are you?" Kim asked politely. No use being rude to her. It wasn't her fault her daughter was a master mind who knew how to play them.

"Oh I'm good Kim! How are you this morning? Oh! Congratulations on your pregnancies girls! Emily told me about it. They left late last night but you two were extremely tired and passed out and Emily and the guys brought you over to spend the night! Said they'd come get you when the time was right?" Mrs. Young added uncertainly.

"Oh...well, thank you. That was very kind of you." Millie said

Mrs. Young just waved her hand dismissively while placing a tray of delicious food on the bed for them.

"Now why don't you girls go freshen up and have some breakfast."

Kim and Millie looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and went to the washroom. Might as well make the most of the situation and have the food.

The girls were worried about what was going on back in La Push. They had called Emily to give her a piece of their mind but she sounded so worried that they couldn't. Apparently they had been given some herbal mixture that made them sleepy. It did not harm the babies. So no problems there. Emily hadn't heard from the guys after they had left in the morning around eight but Colin had been left behind to guard the imprints who were now at Emily's and Brady was looking after the ones at Quil's place. Emily promised to call when she heard from them.

Kim and Millie talked for a while but were getting sleepy. Mrs. Young had gone to work. They tried to stay awake but couldn't.

Millie turned in her sleep and found herself face to chest with Paul. He had his arm around her and was once again holding her down. Millie noticed she was in their bedroom now. How was this happening?

She tried to wriggle out but Paul's hold tightened and he woke up.

They looked into each others eyes for the longest time before Paul pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He just kept her close murmuring how much he loved her and kept touching her as if to make sure she was really there.

"I am sorry. I know what I did was wrong but that was only to keep you safe and me sane. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything if I didn't know for sure that you were away from harm. Please don't get upset. I just...I really missed you. I did what I needed to and you can be upset because it was sneaky and I.." Millie stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Aww, sweetie, don't blame yourself...let me do it!"

Paul looked on baffled as she sat up in bed and crossed her arms.

"Why would you think it's a good idea to drug me and leave me in an unknown place? I thought I had made it perfectly clear I didn't want to leave!"

"Ah.. correction, babe, you didn't want to leave the country." Paul added smartly

Millie gave him a dirty look.

"If you are so smart then you would have no trouble at all figuring out how to have sex with yourself cause you aren't getting any from me!"

"Aww.. come on..hey!" Paul exclaimed when Millie hit him with a pillow.

"Violence is not the answer!" exclaimed Paul playing along

"No, but it's definitely part of the equation!" Millie exclaimed as she held up another pillow to hit Paul but he quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder while she squealed and wriggled.

"Leave the wriggling for later." Paul whispered huskily while moving her slowly down his body and sitting her on the kitchen counter.

With the gleam in his eyes, Millie knew she'd never be able to look at that counter the same way again.

Note: if you are reading please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	34. Chapter 33

Note: Thanks to winter flower79, reyreywayway for adding my story to your favorites/follows.

Believe it or not, chapter 32 was the last chapter for this story. This story was meant to be all fluff and cute from the beginning. It wasn't meant to have much drama, just a little to keep things interesting. It was categorized as romance/humor for a reason. So, my apologies to anybody who expected more (guest who reviewed, wanting Millie to stay mad at Paul and Emily, it was for her own good). If you are looking for drama, you should check out my other story. It's Jake/OC, plenty of drama. Give it a chance like you did with this story.

I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story. I am extremely grateful for all the follows/favorites and reviews. A big thank you to all of you!

Enjoy!

Chapter 33

Epilogue

Six years later:

"Mom, can I have a coke?"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's early morning, baby", Millie said ruffling her five year old son's hair.

"hmmm...does the coke know that?" asked Caleb

Paul laughed while Millie looked annoyed.

"Well, at least he takes after you where smartness is concerned!" Paul said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now I know what mom meant all those times she said' you'll understand when you have your own kids'", Millie said with a dramatic sigh.

Paul chuckled as Caleb still looked at her expectantly.

"Fine, but only if you'll finish your food first."

"Sure", Caleb said easily

Caleb was born three days after his due date. His father had nearly torn the hospital apart because Millie had a tough labour. He had his father's looks but his mother's temperament. He had changed their lives for the better. But since Paul had been jealous of all the time and attention he required from Millie, they had decided to have just one kid. Millie wasn't opposed to it. She still shuddered with fright when she remembered the labour pains. She knew Paul couldn't handle seeing her like that again. He loved his kid but she knew, he loved her the most.

Kim and Jared had a beautiful baby girl, Chloe, a week before Caleb and had a son three years later.

The Cullens had been warned against returning to Forks again. With the pack's families growing, Sam had told them he did not want any more kid's childhood being taken away from them. Jacob was welcome to visit but without any member of the Cullen family. If Bella wanted to visit Charlie, she had to do it elsewhere, nowhere near Forks. Surprisingly, Charlie had supported Sam's decision.

And now the wolves lived in peace with their families. Of course, the random vampire activity was still there but nothing major. Paul, of course, had not been happier or more satisfied ever or felt more loved. He had finally found peace, his home, his family after a chance meeting with his beautiful Indian bride.

AN: Thank you amazing people for giving this story a chance! I have an idea for yet another story. Let me know who you'd like to as the lead. I'm stuck on Paul but if you guys want it could be Seth, Embry or Jacob. Let me know!


End file.
